Calendrier de l'Avent
by LadyIchi
Summary: Calendrier de l'Avent de Sebastian Michaelis, avec l'aimable participation de M. Lau et la collaboration forcée de Lord Ciel Phantomhive. 1 chapitre par jour !
1. Prologue

**Ichi :: Heyyyy ! :D New fiiiic ! Un chapitre par jour ! Joyeux Noël en retard !**

**Ciel :: Elle a eu le roman n°2 de Death Note et elle lit Le Comte de Monte-Cristo d'Alexandre Dumas après avoir vu l'anime entier. Excusez-la.  
**

**Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

_Prologue_

Le jour se levait à peine sur le manoir Phantomhive, et déjà son majordome s'activait. Il réglait chaque détail, supervisait chaque action, époussetait le moindre grain de sable qui aurait pu faire s'arrêter la danse diaboliquement bien huilée de la demeure entière.

Mais comment prévoir qu'une simple visite de deux asiatiques pleins de vie aurait pu faire vaciller cette valse programmée à l'avance, cette organisation taillée à la perfection par le bon et loyal majordome ? En effet, le Sir Lau et sa délicieuse demoiselle de compagnie avaient décidé d'accorder une visite improvisée à ''ce cher comte Phantomhive'' ! Ô, grande joie ! L'emploi du temps de ''ce cher comte Phantomhive'' allait être bouleversé par des billevesées, encore une fois.

Prenant sur lui, ravalant sa colère et cachant ses crocs derrière un de ses sourires d'ange, le majordome laissa entrer les empêcheurs de travailler en rond, les installant eux et son jeune maître dans le salon prévu à cet effet. Sans un bruit, il leur amena du thé et quelques biscuits. N'ayant rien de mieux à faire, il se posta derrière le fauteuil dans lequel était avachi le Lord Phantomhive.

Ce dernier paraissait mi-énervé, mi-victorieux. En effet, le chinois l'exaspérait à changer de sujet comme l'on change de chemise, à triturer sa tasse, ou à caresser les hanches de sa ''petite sœur'' – elle-même assise de façon indécente sur les jambes de son ''grand-frère'' – mais, d'un autre côté, et grâce à cet homme, le comte n'avait pas l'ennuyeuse obligation de travailler. Il devait recevoir son invité et prendre le thé avec lui, et non pas lire, remplir et signer cette étrange paperasse qui, dès que l'on en achève une pile, nous laisse en découvrir dix autres derrière elle.

Ainsi, sa tasse décorée de roses de Vienne à la main, le jeune comte de Phantomhive se prélasse, appréciant finalement la présence de son hôte. Au bout de quelques minutes de jacassements et de rires, l'asiatique tend une boîte à son hôte. Celui-ci, quelque peu grisé par l'ambiance détendue (une fois n'est pas coutume), l'accepte volontiers et se permet de l'ouvrir.

« Des chocolats ! Quelle douce attention, Lau. » S'étonne le jeune homme.

« C'est un calendrier de l'Avent ! Un chocolat par jour, et une surprise par jour ! Je l'ai conçu spécialement pour vous et votre majordome, cher comte. J'ose espérer qu'il vous plaira… » En prononçant ces quelques phrases, l'homme sourit de manière presque vicieuse, ouvrant légèrement ses yeux…

Mais chaque bonne chose a une fin, et il est déjà l'heure pour les deux visiteurs de rentrer chez eux. Après quelques embrassades, Sir Lau se réserve le luxe de préciser ceci au jeune homme :

« Ah ! Comte ! En ce qui concerne les chocolats : nous sommes le 30 novembre. Mangez votre premier chocolat ce soir pour obtenir votre surprise demain matin au réveil ! »

Lançant un geste de la main, les deux asiatiques s'en retournèrent dans leur voiture, rentrant chez eux, laissant derrière eux un comte de Phantomhive étonné et un majordome perplexe…

* * *

**Et à demain pour le chapitre 1 !**


	2. Malédiction ?

**Voilà la suiiiiiite ! Bonne lectuuuuuure ! Ah, et Bonne Année ! :D**

* * *

1er Décembre 1889 : Malédiction ?

Le soleil se levait (une nouvelle fois) sur le manoir Phantomhive. Le jeune comte, toujours endormi entre ses couvertures, ouvrit doucement les yeux, sentant l'astre lui brûler les paupières. Il grogna, bailla de tous ses crocs, et se dégagea des tissus, prêt à aboyer sur son fichu majordome pour l'avoir réveillé d'une manière aussi brute que joyeuse, et ce tous les matins de sa pauvre existence…

Grogner ? Crocs ? Aboyer ? Tout cela ne lui paraissait pas commun, encore moins pour un noble de son rang, mais…

« Aouh ? »*

« Voyons, jeune maître, surveillez votre langage. Un noble ne doit pas japper. » Rectifia fermement, mais poliment, le domestique.

« Waaaaaaaaaaouuuuh ! » Hurla le pauvre Ciel, se redressant sur ses quatre pattes. En effet, il avait pris l'apparence d'un magnifique Beagle, un de ces jeunes chiots plein de vie et d'innocence (quelle ironie).

En constatant cela, le visage de Sebastian se peignit d'une expression de pur dégoût, d'horreur non dissimulée, de hantise à l'état brut – bref – il n'aurait jamais imaginé son si beau et jeune maître adoré se transformer en CHIEN.

Ciel se mit à couiner devant le résultat de ces maudits chocolats – ça ne pouvait être que cela. Il maudit Lau pendant quelques instants, mais se reprit bien rapidement et décida de trouver un remède à ce fâcheux problème… Mais l'instinct appelle l'instinct et Ciel commença une toilette de léchouilles, n'oubliant aucun endroit (aucun, j'ai bien dit AUCUN). Le démon haussa les épaules et, lorsque son maître (n'était-ce pas l'inverse ?) eut fini, il le prit dans ses bras et l'emmena dans la salle de bain. Là, il le plongea délicatement dans le bain et entreprit de le masser, de le laver avec du savon et de le parfumer (masquant ainsi à ses narines démoniaques l'odeur du chien mouillé).

Enfin propre, le jeune chiot se rendit dans sa chambre. Mais une question le taraudait : allait-il retrouver forme humaine un jour ? Sebastian ne le regardait pas de la même façon et cela le chagrinait… Pire encore ! Il lui semblait que le démon l'évitait outre mesure ! Certes, Sebastian détestait les chiens, mais de là à mettre son maître dans le même panier…

C'est la mine déconfite que, le soir venu, le jeune comte se coucha. La journée avait été pleine de rebondissements, surtout devant l'expression de ses autres serviteurs lorsque ceux-ci découvrirent leur maître devenu chien. Sebastian avait en effet décidé de les mettre au courant, craignant que la situation n'empire si ces quatre là restaient dans l'ignorance. Et pour sa plus grande surprise, Ciel eut droit à des caresses et des câlins de la part de ses employés (surtout Finnian). Ils jouèrent ainsi toute la journée, et le chiot était désormais épuisé.

Après quelques bâillements sonores, le petit comte ferma finalement les yeux. C'est à ce moment que Sebastian décida de faire un effort. Il caressa la crâne poilu quelques secondes, puis y déposa un baiser.

« Pouf ! »

Sebastian écarquilla les yeux, Ciel se releva… Il avait repris forme humaine. Enfin ! Tout sourire, mais toujours épuisé, Ciel se recoucha. Son majordome le força tout de même à manger son deuxième chocolat.

Quelle sera la prochaine surprise ?

* * *

*** : Dédicace pour ma femme 3 !**


	3. Couronne ou pas

**Je sais, il est tard, mais je m'en fiche ! J'ai posté, comme promis ! Merci pour vos charmantes rewiews, et ce malgré le réveillon :) Bonne Année à tous !  
**

**rosalunamikaelis :: Merci de commenter si fidèlement ! J'espère que tous les chapitres te plairont ! ;)  
**

**bissenchi :: Ehhhh non, pas de transformation côté Sebastian... ou pas ;)  
**

**coccinelle :: Ah, si seulement tout le monde me laissait une rewiew, même un "j'aime bien" xD Merci d'avoir commenté !  
**

* * *

2 Décembre 1889 : Couronne… ou pas.

Le matin pointait le bout de son nez sur l'Angleterre, et le majordome Sebastian Michaelis était déjà sur le front. Les domestiques levés, les directives données, Tanaka mis à l'écart avec sa tasse de thé, le démon pouvait enfin aller réveiller son jeune maître.

En marchant tranquillement en direction de la chambre, Sebastian se posa une question : le comte allait-il encore se transformer en chien aujourd'hui ? Si tel était le cas, le majordome pensa qu'il n'en réchapperait pas et qu'il s'exilerait du manoir pour la journée. Mais il devait bien avouer que son jeune maître avait été… adorable. Oui, c'était le mot. Adorable, car il avait souri. Même si ces dents n'étaient que des crocs et que ses lèvres s'étaient changées en babines baveuses, le serviteur démoniaque devait bien avouer que le jeune comte avait souri.

Ainsi, ce fut quelque peu anxieux que le majordome pénétra dans la chambre sombre.

« Bocchan ? Êtes-vous réveillé ? » Demanda-t-il, presque dans un murmure.

« … Crôa. »

Là, Sebastian ne tint plus : il éclata de rire. Littéralement ! Il s'écroula sur le sol, pris de spasmes, riant à gorge déployée ! Il aurait voulu voir son contractant, il aurait voulu le voir changé en amphibien verdâtre, oh oui ! Mais son fou rire ne le quittait plus et le paralysait totalement.

Ciel, qui jusque-là était parvenu à conserver son calme, se dépêtra des couvertures et bondit du sommier. Il retomba à quelques centimètres de son serviteur et, voulant lui ordonner de cesser de rire comme un dément, il laissa échapper un « Crôaaaa ! » guttural. Le démon, surpris, arrêta de ricaner et se releva.

Après s'être épousseté, Sebastian prit délicatement la petite grenouille verte dans ses mains. Le comte se laissa faire (de toute façon, qu'aurait-il pu faire d'autre ? Sautiller dans tout le manoir jusqu'à son bureau peut-être ?)

« Ah… Jeune maître, je pense que vous ne pourrez pas accomplir vos tâches aujourd'hui encore… Bien, je n'ai plus qu'à annoncer la nouvelle au personnel… » Sur ce, le serviteur descendit, le petit amphibien lové contre son torse, jugé chaud et confortable par ce dernier.

Encore une fois, ce fut Finnian le plus enthousiaste quant à la nouvelle forme de son employeur. Il s'empressa de l'emmener dans la mare la plus proche, le surveillant tout en s'occupant du jardin. La journée se déroula ainsi, et Sebastian eut pour corvée d'attraper des mouches à son jeune maître (quel comble.)

La lune décida finalement de remplacer le soleil dans le ciel, amenant avec elle ses petites filles immaculées. Le comte bondit sur son lit, et son majordome vint le border.

« Jeune maître… Puis-je me permettre… ceci ? » Demanda Sebastian, un doux sourire sur les lèvres.

Étonné, Ciel acquiesça, non sans lâcher un énième croassement. Le démon s'empara alors lentement de la bague de la famille Phantomhive, posée en évidence sur la table de nuit de son maître. Puis, il la déposa sur le crâne frais du comte-grenouille. Celui-ci se mit à rougir fortement.

« Pourquoi ne pas essayer… Je pense que c'est cela qui vous a redonné forme hier… » Murmura le majordome, soudain sérieux.

Ciel lui répondit d'un mouvement vif et de petits « Crôa ! Crôa ! » aigus.

« Allons, je ne vous demande pas de me laisser vous embrasser sur la bouche, seulement sur le crâne, comme hier. » Tenta de le rassurer Sebastian, amusé par la réaction de son jeune maître.

Toujours rouge pivoine, le petit amphibien finit par accepter, minaudant une sorte de « Oui… Mais tu m'embêtes. » de la tête. Le démon déposa alors ses lèvres sur la petite tête verte tachetée de noir…

« Pouf ! »

« Vous revoilà, jeune maître. »

Après un troisième chocolat (avalé car forcé), le comte retourna dans ses draps… toujours rougissant.

Demain, une autre transformation… pour le plus grand plaisir de Sebastian.

* * *

**Voilà, fin du chapitre 2 ! Suite demain !**

**Dîtes, je pensais à un jeu : comme vous l'aurez compris, Ciel se transforme en un animal différent chaque jour. Et si vous pariez sur la prochaine transformation en commentaire ? ;) Imagination, c'est parti !**

**Allez, sur cette bonne idée, je vous laisse vaquer à vous occupations !  
**


	4. Pas de bras, pas de chocolat

**Je sais, il est un peu tard... T^T Mais j'ai un peu fais la larve aujourd'hui ! ^/^ Allez, juste bonne lecture, et merci pour toutes vos rewiews ! :D Ahn non, je réponds à un rewiew anonyme !**

**rosalunamikaelis :: Merci de me lire ! :D J'espère que le peu de romance des prochains chapitres te suffira, mais pas d'inquiétude, j'entends bien faire se succéder les moments mignons et les transformations en animaux... intéressants ! Le chien n'était qu'un début xD Bisous et à bientôt !  
**

**bissenchi :: Ah, problème rewiew x) Deux pour le prix d'une ! xD #Zbaaaaf# Oui, heureusement que l'on est pas dans La princesse et la Grenouille ! Mais je suis certaine que ça aurait plu, un bisou sur la bouche xD  
**

* * *

3 Décembre 1889 : Pas de bras, pas de chocolat…

Contrairement aux débuts de romans que l'on trouve parfois dans les librairies de coin de rue, les oiseaux, ici, ne chantaient pas. Non. Il faisait bien trop froid pour que ces derniers n'osent sortir de leurs nids douillets. En revanche, les corneilles croassaient presque gaiement, dévorant les miettes de pain que le jeune Finnian s'amusait à leur lancer.

Le comte Phantomhive (toujours lui) s'éveilla donc dans cette atmosphère, si courante en sa propriété. Il ne lui fallut, ce matin, qu'une simple seconde pour retrouver ses esprits : quel animal aujourd'hui ? Il voulut ouvrir les yeux, mais la crainte d'être devenu une puce était trop grande ! Ce fut donc son majordome qui se chargea de l'annonce en entrant dans la grande chambre, après avoir préalablement toqué.

« … Après le batracien céladon, encore une autre ''bête'' verdâtre… Et de taille. » Commenta Sebastian, mi-amusé, mi-inquiet.

« Grrrrrr ? » Grogna le comte, écartant finalement ses lourdes paupières. Il tenta de remuer, mais son serviteur l'attrapa et le prit dans ses bras.

« … Jeune maître, je pense que vous aurez quelques petits problèmes en ce qui concerne vos déplacements de la journée. Laissez-moi vous venir en aide. » Proposa l'homme aux cheveux de jais.

Ainsi, Sebastian déposa son jeune maître sur le sol de la chambre. Là, Ciel put admirer son reflet dans un miroir de poche que lui tendit le démon (d'où sortait l'objet ? Mais de son chapeau magique bien sûr !)

« Srrrrrrr ! » Lâcha le jeune homme en voyant se refléter l'image d'un crocodile sur la surface d'argent.

« Oui, un magnifique spécimen de crocodile du Nil, si je puis me permettre. » Plaisanta Sebastian en rangeant le miroir. « Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis là, je veille sur vous. Lacoste ne vous fera pas de mal. »

C'est un brin incrédule que le comte sortit de la pièce et déambula dans les couloirs. Arrivant devant les grands escaliers du hall d'entrée, il dut appeler Sebastian à l'aide.

« J'arrive, jeune maître. » Et il le porta jusqu'en bas. « Avec votre ventre… trainant sur le sol, je vous propose de passer, à nouveau, la journée dehors. Il fait froid, certes, mais l'épaisseur de votre peau vous protègera, et vous ne rencontrerez pas d'escaliers… »

Ainsi, le comte passa la journée en compagnie… de Bard. En effet, celui-ci se dévoua à son employeur toute la journée, émerveillé par l'animal, censé être dangereux lorsque sauvage.

Au bout d'un moment, Ciel en eut assez de se faire ausculter sous toutes les coutures par Bard. Il appela donc Sebastian et fit comprendre au blond qu'il était fatigué… et surtout affamé.

« Mais non, Bardroy. Ce n'était pas contre toi. Le jeune maître à simplement faim… Mais non, il ne voulait pas t'arracher le bras… Mais non, calme-toi… » Dut le rassurer le majordome. Sur ce, il porta le crocodile au manoir, dans sa chambre.

Ciel fut très heureux de retrouver un tant soit peu de chaleur. Sebastian lui apporta de beaux quartiers de viande rouge qu'il s'empressa de dévorer. Ensuite, il prit un bain, pataugeant comme un enfant. Finalement, il rejoignit son lit. Là, le démon l'embrassa furtivement sur le crâne, surprenant son maître.

« … Pourquoi ne pas faire cela le matin ? Ça nous éviterait bien des problèmes… » Maugréa le comte redevenu humain.

« Jeune maître, ce ne serait pas amusant ! Allez, mangez votre chocolat, j'ai hâte de vous voir métamorphosé en un autre animal ! » S'enquit le démon.

Ciel ne put refuser à son majordome. Hélas, lorsque ce dernier lui adressa un sourire des plus enjoués, le comte abdiqua et ouvrit doucement la bouche, acceptant l'offrande sucrée sur sa langue. Après cela, le jeune homme s'emmitoufla dans ses couvertures…

Ce soir-là, Sebastian déposa un autre baiser sur les cheveux bleus de son cher maître…

* * *

**Voilà ! Alors, drôle de bestiole aujourd'hui, hein ? ;) Personne n'avait deviné ! :D Mais certaines d'entre vous ont de la suite dans les idées !  
**

**Alors, vous pariez sur quoi pour demain ? ;D  
**


	5. Amour impossible

**Bonjour mes amours ! :D Héhé, j'ai lu toutes vos rewiews et elles m'ont fait trèèèès plaisir ! J'espère que ce chapitre saura en faire de même ! Je réponds aux rewiews anonymes et vous laisse lire en paix ! (Je sais, je n'ai pas répondu aux membres, je le ferai demain, 'pas eu le temps !)**

**Kitsune ::** **Héhé :D Contente que ça t'ai plu et que ça t'ai fait rire ! Je n'ai pas prévu de transformer Ciel en autre chose que des animaux, mais j'ai prévu de faire des chapitres bonus à la fin x) Alors pourquoi pas ? xD Poulpe ?! Wola, on verra ! xD**

**coccinelle :: Hmmm... Mi-chat mi-humain... à creuser :P**

**rosalunamikaelis :: Animaux intéressants ;D On verra bien ! Au pire, tu me les demandes en bonus :) Gros bisous aussi !**

**Voilà ! Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

4 Décembre 1889 : Amour impossible

Pour une fois, Sebastian Michaelis s'était autorisé une heure de sommeil. En effet, après avoir rempli ses tâches, organisé la journée du lendemain et s'être occupé de la société Phantom (délaissée à cause des dernières métamorphoses de son jeune maître), le démon câlina ses chats et partit se coucher. Mais ce ne fut pas son horloge biologique qui le réveilla, mais quelque chose de doux caressant sa joue…

Le majordome ouvrit alors les yeux et tomba nez-à-nez avec… une chouette ?

« … Jeune maître ? Est-ce bien vous ? » Demanda le serviteur, incrédule.

« Houhou… Hou. » Lui répondit la délicate créature, le fixant de ses grands yeux jaunes, fendus d'une pupille noire.

« Eh bien… Votre plumage est splendide. Je dirais que vous appartenez à l'espèce nommée Harfang, plus connue sous le nom de ''chouette des neiges''. Au moins, vous pourrez vous déplacer plus facilement. Excusez-moi, je me lève. » Sur ces quelques informations, Sebastian quitta sa couche, forçant l'oiseau à voleter ailleurs (ce qui valut au serviteur, au passage, un joli regard noir).

Ciel sortit de la chambre de son serviteur en sautillant tant bien que mal.

« Heureusement que je dors en laissant la porte ouverte, vous vous seriez retrouvé dehors. Permettez-moi de vous laissez quelques instants, je dois me vêtir. » Et pour cause : Sebastian était en pantalon noir, une simple chemise blanche entrouverte sur son torse effilé. Ciel remercia Satan, ses plumes empêchant son démon de le voir rougir en réalisant la situation.

A peine quelques secondes s'écoulèrent entre le moment où Sebastian referma la porte et le moment où il la rouvrit, et Ciel avait parcouru moins d'un mètre. Amusé, le démon attrapa le majestueux volatile et le percha sur ses épaules. Satisfait, le comte ferma les yeux, bercé par la douce marche de son majordome.

La journée se déroula ainsi. Ciel resta perché sur Sebastian et ne daigna même pas en descendre lorsque celui-ci lui attrapa un mulot qui, par malheur, se promenait dans le jardin, au mauvais endroit et au mauvais moment. Au début ragouté à l'idée d'avaler ce rongeur cru et non préparé par les soins de son cher serviteur, Ciel se força tout de même et finit par apprécier son repas.

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, le jeune Phantomhive rencontra la chouette de Sebastian. Elle lui était en tous points semblable, mis à part qu'elle était une femelle. Celle-ci eut le coup de foudre pour Ciel et se posta sur l'autre épaule de Sebastian, louchant sans complexes sur le beau mâle.

« Rhouuu, houuuu. » Se plaignit Ciel à son majordome.

« Si vous dîtes qu'elle vous rappelle un Shinigami aux cheveux rouges, eh bien je vous le concède, jeune maître. » Plaisanta le démon.

Le soir arriva. La petite chouette dut accepter de se séparer de son amoureux plumé. Exténué et de retour dans sa chambre, Ciel se construisit un nid dans ses couvertures, par instinct. Un sourire aux lèvres, Sebastian attrapa son maître et l'embrassa sur une joue.

« Pouf ! » Et le jeune homme se rattrapa au cou de son démon ! Ils tombèrent sur le matelas, Ciel surpris et Sebastian… littéralement abasourdi.

« Ah… Pardon. » Ciel fit mine de se relever, mais le corps le surplombant l'en empêcha. « Sebastian, je veux me lever. Pousses-toi. » Ordonna le jeune homme. Mais son majordome restait immobile, scrutant minutieusement le visage d'enfant de son contractant.

« Quoi ? J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? » Questionna Ciel, exaspéré.

« … Non. Je me demandais… Suis-je le seul à pouvoir vous rendre forme humaine ? Je pense que cela ne peut se faire que grâce à un baiser, mais… N'y a-t-il que moi ? » Sebastian, d'un geste doux et attentionné, força son jeune maître à s'allonger dans le lit, puis s'assit au bord du sommier.

« … Pourquoi cette question ? Je n'en sais rien, demandes à Lau ! » Le taquina Ciel. Mais l'expression sérieuse de son démon lui fit perdre toute envie de plaisanter et il se tut, attendant une réponse qui ne venait pas.

« Sebastian ? »

« … J'aimerai être le seul, voilà tout… » Sur ce, Sebastian se leva et sortit de la chambre, en un simple « Faites de beaux rêves… »

Ciel mit plusieurs secondes à comprendre que son majordome avait… fuit. Vexé, il avala le chocolat du jour et partit se coucher…

« Mais que lui arrive-t-il ? » Pensa le jeune garçon avait de sombrer dans son subconscient.

* * *

**On applaudit bien fort _tohru15_ qui avait deviné (du premier coup) que Ciel se transformerait en oiseau aujourd'hui ! :D  
**

**Et demain, hein ? Demain ? ;)  
**

**PS :: Avouez, le titre vous a fais flipper.  
**

**PS2 :: Le petit moment romantique vous a-t-il plu ? ;3  
**


	6. Carotte et rapprochement

**Voici la suite ! Je réponds de suite à vos rewiews des deux derniers jours ! Viiite, je suis prise par le temppppps ! Je ferai une update pour répondre aux rewiews anonymes ! Pas le temps !**

* * *

5 Décembre 1889 : Carotte et rapprochement

Sebastian préparait le petit-déjeuner de son jeune maître. Des scones, du saumon poché, une théière d'Earl Grey qu'il disposa sur la desserte d'argent. Après cela, il réveilla les domestiques et leur ordonna d'arranger le jardin, les dernières neiges ayant endommagé les arbres et tué les fleurs.

Finalement seul avec son jeune maître dans le manoir, il se dirigea dans la chambre de ce dernier avec son plateau roulant. Il entra discrètement et laissa la desserte dans un coin. Là, il souleva doucement la couverture du jeune comte…

Un petit museau rose, des poils blancs comme la neige, un petit boule en guise de queue et de grandes oreilles… un lapin. Un joli petit lapin. Attendri, Sebastian écarta les encombrant tissus et pris le jeune animal dans ses bras. Encore endormi, Ciel se lova contre la source de chaleur le câlinant. Le majordome sortit ainsi, lançant un regard au petit-déjeuner qui s'était transformé en salade et carottes fraîches. En un clin d'œil, la desserte roula auprès du démon, le suivant dans les couloirs. Elle s'envola même lorsque celui-ci voulut descendre les escaliers en direction de l'aile des domestiques.

Quelques minutes passèrent et Ciel se réveilla enfin. Il bailla et se recolla contre son matelas, les membres engourdis par le sommeil.

… Matelas ? Vraiment ?

Le petit lapin ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva… en face du vide, en plein milieu d'un couloir. Il comprit aussitôt que quelqu'un le portait et l'emmenait… il ne savait où. Donc, la boule de poils (qui ne savait encore qu'il était une boule de poils), se retourna vivement et tomba nez-à-nez avec son majordome. Nullement intimidé par la grande taille de celui-ci, Ciel voulut lui demander où ils allaient comme ça.

« Fuit ? Fuit. »

Devant tant de pouvoir mignonesque, Sebastian s'arrêta et laissa échapper un « Jeune maître, vous êtes tellemennnnnt mignoooooon ! » avant de lui caresser le dos, étouffant dans l'œuf le début de réprimande du lapin envers son domestique. Ainsi, ils arrivèrent dans… la chambre de Sebastian. Ce dernier déposa le lapereau sur son lit (dont les draps étaient impeccablement pliés et l'oreiller moelleux à souhait) et attrapa la desserte volante. Ciel, quand à lui, se cacha entre les couvertures, tout heureux de sa condition.

« Je vous ai préparé de quoi vous restaurer. Certes, le repas d'un lapin est frugal, mais votre estomac ne supporterait pas les mets des humains. J'ai donc prévu et offert votre petit-déjeuner de ce matin aux domestiques. » Déclara Sebastian, sérieux. Le comte acquiesça et dévora son assiette, sous les caresses de son serviteur.

Après avoir mangé, digéré et fait une petite sieste, Ciel se promena dehors, laissant dans la neige recouvrant son immense jardin une petite tranchée ponctuée par d'adorables traces de pattes. Sebastian le suivait et le portait parfois, permettant au petit lagomorphe* de profiter d'un peu de chaleur (non pas humaine mais démoniaque).

Et c'est ainsi que Ciel finit, une fois de plus, par tomber éreinté dans son lit le soir venu. Sebastian alors vint le coucher.

« J'aime vous voir vous dépenser comme cela, jeune maître ! Cela fait plaisir à voir ! Lorsque vous reprendrez durablement forme humaine, je vous préparerai des montagnes de pâtisseries… » Chuchota Sebastian aux longues oreilles.

Le lapereau sembla retrouver toute son énergie. Il se releva sur ses pattes arrière, fit un brin de toilette et partit se cacher sous les couvertures. Sebastian s'assit sur le sommier et attrapa le calendrier en bois. Tout en sortant le chocolat du jour d'une main, il passa l'autre sous les tissus et amena son jeune maître à lui. Il l'embrassa sur une oreille et « Pouf ! », le jeune homme était de retour.

« … Tu ne me donnes pas mon chocolat ? » Demanda Ciel, toujours enlacé par un bras de son démon.

« … J'aimerai converser un peu avec vous. Entendre votre voix, observer votre expression lorsque vous me parlez… Tout ce que je ne peux pas faire avec un maître-lapin ou crocodile… » Déclara tristement Sebastian, reposant déjà la structure de bois.

« … De quoi veux-tu parler alors ? » Questionna Ciel, tentant de ne pas détourner le regard.

« Pour être franc, je n'en sais rien. Absolument rien. »

Et le silence se fit. Ciel hésita deux bonnes minutes avant de gober le chocolat se trouvant encore dans la main de son majordome. Puis, il le tira à lui et le laissa s'allonger à ses côtés, prenant tout de même soin de laisser le démon au-dessus de la couverture. Sebastian sourit, Ciel rougit.

* * *

**Voilà ! Encore un peu de romance :D Allez, j'espère que l'animal vous a plu (je pense que oui !)**

**Et à demain pour une nouvelle bestiole mystère !**

***Merci Marechal Rattus !  
**


	7. Mort imminente

**J'ai eu un mal de fou à obtenir les quinze minutes sacrées qui m'ont permis de publier ce soir ! Désolée pour l'attente, mais le syndrome de la page blanche s'est tapé l'incruste chez moi...**

**Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

6 Décembre 1889 : Mort imminente

« BARD ! NON ! » Hurla Sebastian, prêt à se jeter dans le vide.

Vous vous demandez ce qu'il s'est passé ? Ce qu'il se passe ? Ce qu'il va se passer ? Je vais tout vous expliquer…

Sebastian s'était levé tôt. Très tôt. Il avait des missives à distribuer dans Londres et ses environs pour le compte de son jeune maître, presque toutes en rapport avec l'entreprise Fantom. De plus, un représentant des Phantomhive était attendu vers 7 heures au palais royal. Ainsi, c'est vers 5 heures du matin que les domestiques furent levés et mis au travail, laissant Sebastian à son travail en dehors du manoir.

Finnian voulut aller travailler, mais la nuit couvrait encore le jardin de la demeure Phantomhive. Il décida donc d'aller voir Bardroy et May Linn pour passer le temps. En cherchant quelques minutes, il finit par trouver le cuisinier… en train de courir comme un dératé dans un couloir, son fameux lance-flammes à la main. La blond cendré passa comme une furie à côté du plus jeune, ne prêtant même pas un regard à ce dernier. Finnian se retourna et se mit à la poursuite de Bardroy.

« Bard ! Baaaard ! Mais pourquoi tu cours comme ça ?! » Cria le jeune homme à l'attention du fou furieux devant lui.

« Une bestiole s'est introduite dans le manoir ! Elle a plein de poils et a dévoré le petit-déjeuner du jeune maître que Sebastian avait préparé avant de partir ! Je lui cours après ! » Lui répondit l'ancien militaire, ayant failli rater un virage.

« Mais ce n'est pas grave, Bard ! Mets-la dehors au lieu de la tuer ! Pitié pour elle ! » Supplia le jardinier, les larmes aux yeux, mais toujours derrière son acolyte.

« Ah non ! On a déjà eu des souris ! Ça suffit ! Et puis Sebastian sera fier de nous ! » Sur ce, Bard sortit du manoir en poussant un étrange cri de guerre. Finnian s'arrêta, inquiet.

« Et si… Et si cette pauvre petite bête était le jeune maître ? » Réalisa-t-il soudainement. Une expression horrifiée se peignit alors sur les traits du jeune garçon. Sans plus attendre, il quitta la chaleur du manoir à son tour, passant par la même porte que Bardroy. Il observa les quelques traces ayant échappé à la course effrénée du cuisinier, tâta la neige et fixa l'horizon : un renard. Bard pourchassait un renard. Et Bard avait déjà disparu…

Décidé, Finnian alla chercher May Linn. Celle-ci, tout aussi épouvantée que son ami, lui proposa de se séparer : le jeune garçon chercherait devant le manoir et la soubrette derrière.

De son côté, Bard rampait dans la neige et les feuilles mortes. Bien entendu, il savait que ce petit jeu était futile… Mais c'en était trop des bestioles diverses et variées qui saccageaient SA cuisine ! Nom de nom, il n'allait pas se laisser faire, foie d'Américain ! Il continua donc son ascension, faisant bien attention à ne pas alerter le pauvre Finnian.

Il se posta dans un buisson et attendit. À peine quelques minutes et sa proie sortit d'un autre bosquet quelques mètres plus loin. Il visa, posa son doigt sur sa gâchette et…

« BARD ! NON ! » Hurla Sebastian, prêt à se jeter dans le vide.

Là, le sang du susnommé se glaça. Que faisait Sebastian ici ? Quand était-il rentré ? Qu'importe ! Il devait achever la bestiole ! Vite ! Tirer ! Tirer ! Tir- Mais… ?

« Sebastian ?! Comment as-tu fait pour passer de la fenêtre du deuxième étage jusqu'ici ?! » S'écria Bard en se relevant (et se cognant la tête sur une branche basse).

« C'est évident. » Commença Sebastian en se relevant, le petit renard traumatisé dans ses bras. « J'ai sauté. » Laissant Bard s'évanouir et se faire emmener par Finnian et May Linn, le majordome ramena son jeune maître à l'intérieur. Il le fit manger, boire, il le lava et n'arrêta pas de la caresser et de lui répéter que Bard ne savait pas que c'était son employeur qu'il visait.

Rassuré, non rancunier et pas le moins du monde en colère, Ciel tint à saluer ses domestiques avant d'aller se coucher. Chacun d'entre eux lui donnèrent une petite caresse sur le crâne… sauf Finny, qui le prit des bras du majordome et se mit à le câliner. Il l'embrassa même sur le museau, oubliant totalement qu'il s'agissait là de son maître.

De retour dans sa chambre, Sebastian embrassa le jeune comte sur le front et « Pouf ! », Ciel était de retour. Son serviteur lui adressa un magnifique sourire.

« … Quoi ? Pourquoi ris-tu ? » Demanda Ciel en rougissant.

Le démon s'avança un peu vers lui et posa son front contre celui de son contractant.

« … Peut-être parce que seuls mes baisers peuvent vous rendre forme humaine ? Qui sait… »

Ciel rougit encore un peu, mais cacha rapidement sa gêne derrière son oreiller. Il murmura une sorte de remerciement bancal à son majordome, attrapa à l'aveugle son chocolat (posé à l'avance par Sebastian sur la table de nuit), le dévora et se coucha.

Sebastian se releva et sortit sans un bruit, attendant la suite des évènements avec impatience…

* * *

**J'ai un sentiment profond de bonne action, là. Allez, je vais répondre à vos rewiews ! :D**


	8. Comme le Yin et le Yang

**Je publie un tout petit peu plus tôt, mais je ne pourrai pas répondre aux rewiews je pense ! M'enfin, bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

7 Décembre 1889 : Comme le Yin et le Yang

May Linn dormait paisiblement. Enfin… si l'on omettait les deux revolvers dissimulés sous son oreiller. Mais elle dormait quand même. En pyjama blanc, ses lunettes posées sur un petit napperon sur sa table de nuit, elle ronflotait. Sa chambre était petite et bien rangée : sa robe de soubrette pendait à un cintre accroché sur une armoire en bois, ses chaussures cirées attendaient sagement au pied du lit, une table et une chaise faisaient l'angle de la pièce et une armada de fusil et de balles étaient dissimulés dans des cartons.

Rien ne semblait vouloir troubler les rêves peuplés de Sebastian de la jeune fille, à part…

« TOC TOC. »

« Gnn… Mmh… » Geignit la bonne en entendant les coups sur sa porte.

« Debout, May Linn. Il est l'heure. » Ordonna doucement Sebastian avant de s'éloigner.

La servante se leva donc. Elle se changea, plaça ses deux armes dans leurs holster* respectifs, enfila ses lunettes et sortit, toujours souriante.

Elle arriva rapidement dans la cuisine. Là, Bardroy et Finnian se préparaient leur petit-déjeuner.

« Bonjour les garçons ! » Lança-t-elle, joyeuse.

« 'Jour May. » Répondit Bard, visiblement encore dans le coltard.

« Bonjour May Linn ! » Répondit à son tour Finny, lui donnant deux toasts grillés.

Ils se mirent à table et commencèrent à manger. Monsieur Tanaka ne tarda pas et leur confia leurs tâches de la journée.

« Mais où est Monsieur Sebastian ? » S'interrogea la soubrette.

« Il est parti chez un pépiniériste. » Expliqua l'intendant.

« Mais- Mais- C'est mon travail pourtant ! » Se plaignit Finnian en laissant couler de grosses larmes le long de ses joues.

« … Ce n'est pas pour le jardin. Venez donc. » Le vieil homme sortit et disparut au détour d'un couloir. Les trois autres se fixèrent quelques instants avant de se lancer à sa poursuite.

Ils arrivèrent ainsi devant la chambre du jeune garçon. Tanaka posa son index sur les lèvres, leur intimant le silence. Il entrouvrit la porte et laissa les têtes se poster au-dessus ou en-dessous de la sienne.

Les trois plus jeunes visages s'attendrirent immédiatement devant la vision qui s'offrait à eux : Sebastian était assis sur le lit de son jeune maître, un petit panda dans les bras. Ils s'échangeaient des baisers d'esquimaux et se frottaient doucement le front, leurs esprits ailleurs. Des bambous jonchaient le sol et le sommier.

« Ils sont tellement mignons… » Chuchota May Linn. Celle-ci voulut s'avancer pour mieux voir… mais elle tomba en avant et s'étala de tout son long devant le majordome et son maître panda.

« … May Linn ? Que veux-tu ? Ah, je vois que tu n'es pas seule… Vous nous épiiez ? » Demanda Sebastian sans leur accorder un regard, préférant gratouiller le ventre chaud et doux de son petit maître.

« Euhhhhh ! Désolée ! Désolée ! Nous vous laissons ! » Bredouilla May Linn en se relevant prestement et en attrapant le jardinier et le cuisinier. Tanaka les regarda s'éloigner en courant. Il adressa un sourire à son maître et au serviteur, puis s'en alla sans un bruit, refermant la porte en un « Ho ho ho… »

« Eh bien, jeune maître… Heureusement que je ne suis pas allé trop loin… » Murmura Sebastian en caressant la tête poilue. Ciel le regarda dans les yeux, un peu perdu. ''Plus loin'' ? Que voulait dire ce pervers de majordome ? Mais les mains gantées caressant sa fourrure lui firent bien vite oublier ces double-sens.

Le soir arriva bien vite pour les deux êtres. Ciel avait avalé 70 kilogrammes de bambous… Presque autant qu'un panda adulte ! La boule de poils se réfugia dans ses couvertures, suivit de près par son serviteur vêtu de noir. Celui-ci borda le panda et l'embrassa sur le front.

« Pouf ! »

« Faites de beaux rêves, jeune maître… » Souhaita Sebastian en donnant son chocolat à Ciel. Celui-ci attrapa la main gantée, la caressa quelques instants… doucement… avant de laisser le démon s'en aller, non sans un doux sourire…

* * *

*holster : mais si, vous voyez ce que c'est : les gros scratchs qu'on attache à ses cuisses pour y mettre un revolver… Non ? Bah allez voir Tomb Raider :P

**Alors ? Pas mal non ? ;) Bonne rentrée à toutes ! (et à tous ? Non ? Si ?)**


	9. But it was MY peanut!

**Devinez quoi, j'ai réussi ! Merci pour vos rewiews auxquelles je répondrais quand j'aurai le temps !**

**Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

8 Décembre 1889 : But it was MY peanut!

Ciel dormait encore lorsque son majordome rentra sans un bruit dans sa chambre. Il s'approcha du sommier et en sortit délicatement le petit corps… d'écureuil. Il le prit dans une petite couverture et le garda dans ses bras avant de sortir.

Son jeune maître et lui s'étaient rapprochés de plus en plus ces derniers jours. Des regards, des touchers, des paroles. Rien de plus, mais rien de moins, et Sebastian sentait que Ciel s'ouvrait peu à peu à lui. La confiance que le démon s'efforçait à construire entre eux se solidifiait, se teintant des sentiments et de besoin de l'autre. Sebastian le savait, sans son jeune contractant, il lui manquait quelque chose. Il lui manquait la douce présence de son humain.

Ciel s'éveilla quelques minutes plus tard. Il ne reconnut pas sa chambre. Il lui sembla être emmitouflé dans une couverture, posé dans un panier… dans une cabane en bois ? Mais où était-il ? L'avait-on enlevé ? Paniqué, il tourna la tête et vit son majordome, assis dans une chaise à bascule, lisant un livre. Celui-ci leva la tête et sourit à la petite bête. Il posa son ouvrage sur une table proche et alla le prendre dans ses bras.

« … Mhh… Vous sentez vraiment bon pour un écureuil… » Chuchota-t-il, plus pour lui-même que pour son maître.

Ciel remua un peu, le crâne sous le menton de son serviteur. Sebastian alla se rasseoir, posa son maître toujours couvert sur ses genoux et reprit son livre : Edgar Allan Poe. Il se mit à lire à voix haute. Ciel n'en revenait pas. Il se mit en tête d'obtenir des réponses…

Alors il grimpa et se fixa sur le visage de son majordome.

« … Jeune maître ? La lecture ne vous plait pas ? » Demanda Sebastian en détachant la boule de poils roux. Ciel lui fit un regard… d'écureuil battu. Le majordome soupira et proposa d'aller faire une promenade, ainsi, le petit animal pourrait se dépenser.

Ils sortirent donc, Ciel marchant aux côtés de son serviteur. Le comte se mit à courir, appréciant son agilité due à sa forme éphémère. Il grimpa le long d'un tronc et continua sa course effrénée jusqu'en haut de l'arbre… et ce qui devait arriver arriva : il resta bloqué, pris de vertiges. Sebastian pouffa et vint, en un unique saut, à la rencontre de son maître. Il s'assit alors sur une branche et tendit les bras au peureux.

« Eh bien, je constate votre courage… » Ironisa le démon en caressant affectueusement le pelage oscillant entre le gris et le brun. Ciel lui envoya un regard noir.

« Kiiik. Kouiiik. » Réplica-t-il avant de bailler, laissant voir ses longues canines.

« … Vous devriez vous transformer en animal tous les jours, jeune maître. Ainsi, je pourrais me permettre d'être aussi proche tout le temps, ayant pour excuse le fait de devoir vous protéger de plus gros prédateurs… » Murmura Sebastian en lissant la queue touffue du petit animal. Celui-ci soupira discrètement et se sauva, allant sur une branche proche. Sebastian comprit que son maître désirait rentrer. Ils ne tardèrent pas plus longtemps et Ciel eut droit à des noisettes.

Le soir venu, le comte bondit sur son lit. Sebastian s'y assit et l'embrassa sur le front, faisant clore ses yeux au petit écureuil.

« Pouf ! »

« Je me suis bien amusé. Bonne nuit. » Déclara Ciel avant de disparaître sous ses couvertures, attrapant à la volée son chocolat.

Un peu déçu, Sebastian se releva. Si peureux… Il se pencha tout de même sur la petite tête chevelue et y déposa un baiser.

« Vous de même, mon cher jeune maître… » Et il sortit rapidement, sentant les joues de Ciel chauffer.

* * *

**Voilà ! :D**


	10. Glissades glacées

**Moins présente pour les rewiews au moins pour la semaine, mais je les lis !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

9 Décembre 1889 : Glissades glacées

La neige étant tombée ces derniers jours sur le manoir Phantomhive avait gelé. Il avait plu, puis fait extrêmement froid, laissant une certaine couche de glace sur les jardins devenus glissants.

C'est donc tout joyeux que le jeune comte se précipita sur la glace et se laissa glisser sur le ventre, surveillé par un majordome tout sourire, mais tout de même bien couvert.

« Jeune maître, faîtes attention, des racines peuvent dépasser de la glace et vous blesser. » Recommanda Sebastian en repoussant son écharpe sur son épaule.

Ciel lui répondit en poussant un petit cri : « Nut nut ! » Car, oui, Ciel s'était transformé en pingouin.

Sebastian décida d'aller s'amuser en compagnie de son contractant. Le démon enfila donc une paire de patins qu'il sortit de derrière un rocher enneigé, les enfila rapidement et se lança à la poursuite de la petite tâche blanche et noire. Il attrapa son maître tout en patinant, surprenant celui-ci. Il le serra dans ses bras, réchauffant son ventre devenu humide et froid.

Ciel accepta l'étreinte… se surprenant. Depuis une semaine, il acceptait chaque contact entre lui et son majordome, et il se mettait à se demander ce qui le poussait à faire cela. Il était un noble tout de même ! Les relations avec un serviteur se limitaient au service, point. Et le fait que Sebastian soit son démon ne signifiait pas qu'ils devaient rester collés l'un à l'autre tout le temps… Pas d'aussi près en tous cas !

Le jeune comte remua et s'échappa des bras puissants, retournant glisser sur le ventre, sans risque de chute.

Sebastian, amusé, suivit son maître en patinant lentement derrière lui. Ciel le remarqua bien vite et tenta de semer son serviteur, mais rien n'y faisait : Sebastian était plus rapide et doué que lui. Ciel ralentit alors, glissant aux côtés de la bête démoniaque. Ils dérivèrent ainsi dans le jardin, enchaînant les buttes, les allées et évitant les bordures de fleurs givrées.

Au bout d'un moment, Ciel demanda les bras de son majordome. Celui-ci les lui offrit volontiers, ayant assez attendu pour câliner son jeune maître. Il patina alors en direction du manoir et ils rentrèrent, Ciel quelque peu fatigué, par les efforts et le froid.

Il eut droit à un bain (pas trop chaud, c'est un pingouin après tout), et mangea quelques sardines (sans huile bien sûr !) Après cela, Sebastian l'installa dans une pièce ayant été chauffée et se proposa de passer du temps avec lui… offre que Ciel accepta avec ardeur.

… « Passer du temps. » Vous vous direz que Ciel et Sebastian allaient jouer, mais non ! Le majordome posa des questions fermées à son maître, afin de décider des directives pour la société. Ciel hochait de la tête de haut en bas ou des gauche à droite selon la réponde, et l'homme et l'animal avançait ainsi, point par point.

Lorsqu'ils eurent enfin fini, la nuit était déjà tombée. En entrant dans sa chambre, Ciel tenta de glisser une dernière fois sur le sol…

« NUUUUUUT NUUUUUUT ! » Hurla-t-il.

Sebastian soupira, l'embrassa sur le front « Pouf ! » et alla chercher de la pommade. Il en appliqua sur le torse rougi du jeune homme, mais celui-ci n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre.

« J'ai maaaaaaal ! Rhaaaa ! »

« Mais pourquoi vous jeter à terre ! Le sol n'était pas gelé enfin ! » Le réprimanda Sebastian, énervé.

Mais Ciel râlait toujours…

… Sebastian lui lécha alors le torse. Il fit glisser sa langue sur toute la partie irritée, soignant ainsi la peau du comte. Celui-ci, ébahi, se retrouva mâchoire pendante. Sebastian, amusé, déposa le chocolat de son maître dans sa bouche ouverte, le coucha, l'embrassa une dernière fois sur le front et sortit.

« Jeune maître ? » Demanda-t-il.

« … Oui ? » Répondit Ciel dans un murmure.

« La prochaine fois, je ne vous passe pas de pommade : elle a un goût affreux. »

* * *

**Héhé, alors ? :D**

**Au fait, "Nut Nut", c'est dans Pingu !**


	11. Pas besoin de râteau, au final !

**Encore et toujours merci pour vos chaleureuses et amusantes rewiews ! Vous êtes mes rayons de soleils en cemoment, et je peux vous dire qu'avec tout ce qui se passe autour de moi, je me sens dépassée et j'en ai bien besoin ! Encore merci de me lire, je suis fière de ce que je fais et je suis fière d'avoir d'aussi adorables lectrices.**

**Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

10 Décembre 1889 : Pas besoin de râteau, au final !

Finnian, Bardroy et Monsieur Tanaka dormaient dans la même chambre, près de celle de May Linn. Leurs trois lits respectifs étaient alignés le long du mur, perpendiculairement à la porte. Sur ce mur, des étagères, des porte-manteaux… Chacun avait aussi une malle en face de leur lit afin d'y ranger leurs affaires.

Sebastian rentra brusquement dans la pièce.

« Debout ! Allez, le travail vous attend. » Ordonna-t-il, ferme. Il s'approcha du lit de Monsieur Tanaka et l'extirpa carrément des draps : celui-ci ronflait encore. Sebastian le remit au cuisinier et partit réveiller la bonne. Il toqua à la porte de la jeune femme et partit leur préparer leur petit-déjeuner. Lorsqu'il eut finit, les serviteurs arrivaient à peine. Il leur donna rapidement leurs tâches et s'en alla réveiller son jeune maître adoré.

Il entra sans un bruit dans la chambre sombre. Là, il souleva les draps et passa sans plus de précaution ses mains autour de la petite forme endormie.

« … Mgngmghn. » Maugréa-t-il, ôtant de ses doigts gantés les quelques épines de son maître. « Mais qu'est-ce que ..? » Sebastian, cette fois-ci prévenant, finit par extraire la petite boule piquante de son lit douillet.

« Kii ? »

« … Un hérisson… Voilà qui explique tout. » Sebastian enroula délicatement son jeune maître dans une serviette propre, puis l'emmena avec lui.

Il descendit les escaliers, passa par le hall d'entrée et présenta son maître aux domestiques. Finnian, tout émerveillé, le prit dans ses bras, en prenant bien garde de ne pas toucher le dos piquant de l'animal.

« Vous êtes tellement mignon, jeune maître ! Je vais vous chercher de l'herbe pour que vous mangiez ! » Sur ce, le jeune homme sortit en trombe du manoir. Sebastian soupira.

« Les hérissons se nourrissent d'insectes… » Il tendit la serviette et la boule poilue et épineuse à May Linn. « Occupes-toi du jeune maître, je vais chercher de quoi le caler pour la journée. Emmenez-le partout où vous irez. » Voyant que la bonne faisait tous les efforts du monde pour bercer son employeur, Sebastian sortit à son tour, en quête d'insectes croustillants.

La jeune femme emmena alors le petit animal, confortement installé dans ses bras, dans les premières pièces qu'elle devait dépoussiérer. Ciel la regardait travailler, baillant de temps à autre. Il regrettait de ne pas pouvoir sortir comme hier, mais le froid le tuerait… Il le savait, mais pourtant… Sebastian et lui s'étaient amusés. Ensemble, glissant ensemble sur les étendues gelées du manoir…

_Je me suis senti tellement bien… Durant ces quelques minutes…_

Ciel couina. May Linn en déduit qu'il devait avoir faim. À ce moment, Sebastian apparut dans la pièce, emmenant son jeune maître avec lui. Il remercia la bonne avec un sourire et sortit.

Ciel dormit presque toute la journée, toujours enroulé dans sa serviette. Ce qu'il regrettait d'avoir des épines sur le dos ! Tout le monde prenait un soin considérable pour le caresser ! C'en était frustrant !

_Frustrant ? Mais enfin, je suis un noble ! Sebastian me cajole trop, je prends de mauvaises habitudes…_

Ciel remua alors, faisant comprendre à son majordome qu'il en avait assez de rester ainsi sur ses genoux. De plus, le soir était déjà là. Bien que réveillé, Ciel voulait aller se coucher, ainsi, il reprendrait forme humaine.

Il sa faufila donc sous sa couette, attendant le baiser de son démon. Celui-ci le prit entre ses mains, surprenant son maître. Il le caressa sur le dos quelques instants, puis finit par l'embrasser sur le museau.

« Pouf ! » Ciel était de retour, toujours entouré par les mains si douces de Sebastian. Celui-ci le borda, l'embrassa sur le front et se prépara à sortir.

« … Sebastian. » Appela Ciel.

« Oui jeune maître ? » Répondit le susnommé en s'arrêtant et en se tournant face à son contractant.

« … Tu es le seul à avoir accepté mes épines aujourd'hui… »

« Jeune maître… Quelle que soit votre forme, vous êtes et resterez mon jeune maître. Mon contractant. Je me fiche éperdument de votre apparence. Sachez-le. »

C'est donc avec un franc sourire que le démon sortit de la pièce, la rendant sombre à nouveau.

* * *

**Voilà ! J'espère que les chapitres ne sont pas répétitifs... Je vais faire attention !**


	12. Caché !

**Vu que je n'ai pas le temps de répondre à vos rewiews, je ferai des édits sur tous les chapitres concernés pendant le week-end ! En tous cas, merci de rewiewer même si je ne réponds pas directement !**

* * *

11 Décembre 1889 : Caché !

Sebastian entra dans la chambre de son jeune maître ? Alors ? Un loup ? Un chat ? Un oiseau ? Un animal exotique ? Il se précipita dans le lit de son jeune maître et…

« Jeune maître ? Jeune maître ? » Appela le majordome en remuant les draps, à la recherche de son contractant. Paniqué, le démon vérifia les fenêtres : aucune trace d'effraction. De plus, il n'avait rien entendu, rien senti cette nuit. Alors où s'était caché son maître ?

Anxieux, Sebastian sortit rapidement et alerta les domestiques. Après tout, ce n'était peut-être pas si grave. Ciel 'était sûrement levé tôt et s'était mis en tête de se dégourdir les pattes. Ainsi, le majordome ordonna au personnel de travailler normalement, mais de jeter un coup d'œil aux pièces qu'ils visiteraient. Les trois compères acquiescèrent et partirent accomplirent leurs tâches quotidiennes, tout de même inquiets.

Monsieur Tanaka s'avança alors vers Sebastian, l'air grave.

« Monsieur Sebastian… » Commença le vieil intendant, hésitant.

L'interpellé fit face au vieil homme, étonné. « Monsieur Tanaka ? »

« … Le jeune maître… et vous… Je vous avoue que je me pose des questions… » Déclara-t-il, décidé.

« … À quel sujet ? » Sebastian se rembrunit, toisant l'imprudent d'un regard mauvais.

« … Vous utilisez le fait qu'il se métamorphose chaque jour afin de tenter de le séduire, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sebastian sourit. D'un rictus carnassier. Une aura noire se dégagea lentement de lui, s'étendant sur le mur tout proche. Tanaka frissonna, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

« Mais je me fait peut-être des idées. Après tout, si le jeune maître ne voit aucun inconvénient à être si proche de vous… » L'intendant amorça alors une tactique de recul, souhaitant ne pas aller plus loin sur ce terrain. Mais il avertit tout de même son ''adversaire'' : « Toutefois, sachez que je garde un œil sur vous. À vous de choisir s'il sera bienveillant ou non. » N'attendant pas de réponse de la part du majordome, le vieil homme sortit de la cuisine.

L'incident passé, Sebastian se mit en quête de son jeune maître. Il commença d'ailleurs à sérieusement se poser des questions : et s'il avait voulu lui faire une mauvaise farce ? S'il s'était réveillé en kangourou et avait fuit le manoir à grandes enjambées ? Et s'il s'était retrouvé transformé en oiseau, se serait-il envoler ? Aurait-il alors perdu le contrôle de sa trajectoire, s'écrasant brutalement au sol et ne pouvant donner signe de vie ? Mais le démon en était certain : son contractant était encore en vie, le sceau de leur pacte le prouvait.

Mais alors, où ? Où pouvait bien se cacher ce petit être si fragile ? Sebastian chercha. Toute la journée. Partout. Dans le manoir, visitant plusieurs fois chaque pièce, dans les cuisines, retournant une à une toutes les casseroles, dans le jardin, écartant chaque feuille, chaque branche… Tous les domestiques s'y étaient mis, scrutant chaque coin et recoin de l'immense propriété.

Mais le soir venu, Ciel était toujours introuvable. Pas de demande de rançon pour autant. L'équipe perdait lentement espoir. De plus, si le comte n'était pas embrassé par son majordome, il ne reprendrait pas forme humaine. Pas pour toujours, certes, mais attendre le lendemain n'aurait même pas l'intérêt de simplifier les recherches.

Ce fut donc épuisé que Sebastian gagna la chambre de son jeune maître. Il s'allongea sur le lit, humant le parfum si délicat du petit être avec qui il avait pactisé, prenant dans ses bras un des oreillers moelleux.

Soudain, il sentit quelque chose de… rugueux et froid sous l'oreiller en question ? Il souleva alors l'amalgame de plumes et découvrit, cachée en dessous, une petite carapace verte et lisse. Une petite tête en était sortie, ainsi que quatre pattes et un bout de queue.

« Jeune maître… » Murmura Sebastian. La petite bête semblait affamée et effrayée. Le majordome la prit doucement dans ses mains et l'embrassa sur le crâne.

« Pouf ! »

« … Sebastiaaaaaaaan ! J'ai cru que tu ne me trouverais jamais ! » Se lamenta Ciel, se laissant aller dans les bras réconfortant de son démon. Celui-ci, étonné et heureux, lui caressa les cheveux, murmurant des paroles aussi douces que le miel…

Oui, Sebastian Michaelis avait eu peur. Très peur.

* * *

**C'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! :D**


	13. Mais quelle tête de mule !

**Ciel se conduit comme Marechal Rattus ! Haha xD Demain, réponse aux rewiews grâce à des edits ! Jetez un coup d'œil aux anciens chapitres !**

**Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

12 Décembre 1889 : Mais quelle tête de mule !

« Enfin ! Arrêtez de bouger ! Et ne me dites pas que je vous chatouille ! » Cria Sebastian, exaspéré.

Il parvient enfin à déposer une couverture sur le large dos musclé. Mais celle-ci glissa à la première ruade. Soupirant, au bord de la crise de nerf, le démon ramassa le tissu et le jeta hors de l'enclos. Il attrapa la selle toute proche et poursuivit l'animal borné.

« Venez donc ici. Je vous accroche ça directement, puisque vous ne voulez rien d'autre. Mais arrêtez de me faire tourner en bourrique ! Venez ici ! » Ordonna-t-il, hélas sans succès.

Ah ! Ce qu'il regrettait de lui avoir fait manger ce chocolat maudit hier soir ! Ce qu'il s'en voulait ! Sebastian se mit à courir. Mais la bête accéléra, tournant en rond dans l'enclos circulaire. Craignant qu'elle ne s'en échappe en sautant par-dessus les menues barrières, Sebastian bondit et, en un de ses sauts magistraux, retomba sur le dos de l'animal, qui tenta tout de même de se cambrer. Mais le démon connaissait bien les rodéos et s'en tira parfaitement, faisant bouger son dos et ses hanches dans un rythme frénétique, accompagnant les mouvements effrénés et violents de sa monture. Finalement, il attrapa la crinière noire et stoppa le combat.

Essoufflé, l'animal s'agenouilla. Sebastian descendit alors et lui posa brutalement la selle sur le dos, lui attachant fermement, non sans un petit sourire victorieux, dissimulé sur un coin de ses lèvres.

« Pfffrrr ! » Souffla l'animal, mauvais perdant.

« Je vous avais bien dit qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de tenter quoi que ce soit contre moi, mais vous ne m'avez pas écoutez. Et je ne veux pas vous entendre dire que tout est de ma faute. » Rappela le majordome en serrant une dernière lanière de cuir autour du ventre rebondi.

Ciel (car vous aurez devinez depuis longtemps que c'était lui) se releva, tournant son cou avec difficulté, essayant de voir à quoi il ressemblait ainsi paré. Sebastian s'approcha de lui et, posant la tête de l'équidé contre la sienne, il lui murmura :

« Vous êtes très élégant ainsi, même transformé en cheval, jeune maître… »

Ciel fit un léger mouvement de la tête, poussant d'une façon affectueuse un peu celle de son serviteur. Il avait en effet pris l'apparence d'un magnifique cheval de taille adulte, dont la robe était étrangement bleutée, tandis que sa crinière, sa queue et ses yeux étaient noirs. Sebastian lui avait sanglé une belle selle noire toute neuve sur le dos, le magnifiant d'autant plus.

Sebastian proposa à son maître de se promener quelque peu. Il lui offrit une pomme rouge, juteuse à souhait, ce qui ravit Ciel. Après ce léger en-cas, ils sortirent de l'enclos et allèrent se promener derrière le manoir, marchant au pas, prenant leur temps. Sebastian parlait à son jeune maître, comme s'il avait parlé à un humain. Il lui faisait part d'anecdotes concernant le domestique, des dernières avancées de l'entreprise… Des sujets banals, mais qui plaisaient à Ciel : son majordome ne le voyait pas comme un simple animal, mais toujours comme son contractant, comme son maître, et cela lui plaisait et le rassurait.

Le soir venu, Sebastian embrassa le museau de son maître avant de rentrer au manoir. Il récupéra ainsi le frêle humain dans ses bras et l'emmena dans son lit. Là, il le coucha, l'embrassa une dernière fois sur le front et sortit.

Ciel, après avoir hésité, mangea son chocolat, rêvant à une transformation aussi propice aux rapprochements que les dernières…

Tanaka, quant à lui, partit se coucher la mine grave. Il allait falloir qu'il intervienne bientôt…

* * *

**Je sais, de la romance, mais ça se termine sur une note moins joyeuse... Ahlala, le sadisme, y'a que ça de vrai.**


	14. ça trompe énormément

**Voilà la suite ! Je réponds à vos rewiews dès demain ! Une autre suite de fic sera aussi publiée, suite à une gentille demande d'une lectrice sur la page !**

**Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

13 Décembre 1889 : Ça trompe énormément...

« CRAC ! »

Sebastian délaissa la cuisine. Il courut à la vitesse de l'éclair, montant les marches comme une furie, et en quelques secondes, il était dans la chambre de son contractant, paniqué par l'intensité du bruit qui résonnait encore dans la pièce.

« Jeune maître ! » Hurla-t-il, ignorant tout de ce qui venait de se passer.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il vit le lit… écrasé sous une énorme masse grise. Sebastian s'approcha, tâta la ''chose''…

« Jeune maître ? Est-ce bien vous ? » Demanda le majordome, déconcerté.

Pour réponse, la masse bougea. Elle se retourna en de lourds mouvements, afin de faire face au démon, au bord de la crise de rire.

« Un éléphant. Un éléphant d'Asie. Jeune maître… Que dire ? » Sebastian pouffa devant l'expression blasée de son maître. Ah, il en aura vu de toutes les couleurs !

« Bien… Je vais vous extraire d'ici et réparer les dégâts causés par votre… masse, si je puis me permettre. Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout retournera à l'identique, je vous le promets. » Sur ce, le démon claqua des doigts, envoyant le pachyderme dans le jardin.

Ciel se retrouva donc seul dehors. Il observa autour de lui, profitant de sa hauteur. Le ciel était teinté de rose pâle, comme dans les contes. Il profita de la vue de l'horizon pendant quelques instants, rêveur. Mais il redescendit sur terre en entendant son majordome s'approcher de lui. Ce dernier lui adressa un sourire.

« Tout est en ordre, jeune maître. Les serviteurs sont aussi prévenus de votre nouvelle forme. Bien, qu'allons-nous faire de votre journée ? » Questionna le démon, le plus naturellement du monde.

Un barrissement sonore (qui lui aurait vrillé les timpants s'il avait été humain) lui répondit alors.

« Très bien. Je vais vous chercher une couverture… ou un rideau s'il le faut. » Acquiesça Sebastian, souriant.

Après être revenu, le démon emmena l'animal faire une promenade. Ils déambulèrent ainsi lentement dans les allées des jardins, savourant le calme du moment… tout du moins, c'est ce que Sebastian faisait. Ciel, quant à lui, ruminait. Il aurait aimé une forme plus petite et plus pratique, afin de pourvoir se glisser dans les bras de son majordome ! Pas celle d'un énorme et encombrant (c'était peu de le dire) éléphant !

Sebastian remarqua le courroux de son maître : après tout, que serait le majordome de la famille Phantomhive s'il ne pouvait déceler les sautes d'humeur de son maître ? Il demanda donc à son maître la raison de son ire. Celui-ci ne lui répondit rien : au lieu de cela, il passa délicatement sa trompe autour de la taille de son serviteur, le hissant sur son dos. Surpris et incapable de bouger, celui-ci caressa la marge tête rugueuse.

« Vous vouliez que je vous cajole, n'est-ce pas ? » Plaisanta le démon. Pour toute réponse, un barrissement sourd. Sebastian ne put s'empêcher de rire.

Le soir venu, Ciel dut être retransformé, une seconde fois, sur le seuil du manoir. Sebastian descendit donc de son dos, l'embrassa sur le bout de la trompe – « Pouf ! » – puis récupéra son contractant. Après l'avoir préparé, Sebastian le coucha. Le jeune comte demanda à son serviteur de rester. Celui-ci s'assit donc sur le sommier de son maître, lui caressant les cheveux.

« Sebastian… Eumh… Je… » Commença le jeune garçon, hésitant.

« Qu'y a-t-il, jeune maître ? Vous pouvez tout me dire, vous savez… » Le rassura son serviteur dévoué en posant une main sur son cœur.

« … Nous devrons aller à Londres bientôt. J'ai des cadeaux de Noël à acheter… » Sur ce, Ciel se retourna et ferma les yeux, rougissant.

Sans trop comprendre la vive réaction de son maître, Sebastian lui souhaita bonne nuit et sortit sans un bruit…

* * *

**Alors ? Heureuses ? xD**


	15. Nouvelle écharpe

**Mauvaise nouvelle... La semaine qui arrive, je serais en BAC blanc... Ce qui veut dire révisions... Ce qui veut dire pas le temps d'écrire...**

**Mais naaaaaan ! Ce qui veut dire plein d'heures de perm' et quitter tôt ! :D Aller, pa de soucis, je publie quand même !  
**

**Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

14 Décembre 1889 : Nouvelle écharpe...

« … Bardroy. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! »

Si l'Enfer sur terre existait, il ressemblait certainement à la cuisine du manoir Phantomhive. Les murs étaient brûlés, le plan de travail explosé, les casseroles exterminées… Bref, tout ça n'était pas beau à voir. Et au milieu de ce qui fut autrefois une cuisine, se tenait Bard, son habit de cuisinier noirci par l'explosion, sa cigarette à la bouche (bien que presque terminée) et ses cheveux ayant pris la forme d'une coupe afro brune. Il se grattait la tête, au milieu du champ de bataille.

« J'étais sûr que ça allait marcher cette fois ! » S'enquit-il en se retournant vers Sebastian, presque étonné par l'arrivée de celui-ci.

Le majordome chassa le ''cuisinier'' de ce qui fut la cuisine du manoir. Il soupira, fatigué à l'avance par l'amoncellement de travail.

« Bon… Je pense que plus rien n'explosera. Je peux vous laisser sortir. » Déclara-t-il en tendant son avant-bras vers le sol. De là, un petit serpent sortit de la manche de sa veste, atteignant délicatement le sol. Il se retourna alors vers son serviteur, le remerciant d'un sifflement et d'un geste de la tête.

« Ssssss… »

« Mais de rien, jeune maître. » Sebastian se releva. Il promena son regard autour de lui, observant le carnage. « Bien… Si vous le désirez, vous pouvez aller vous promener. Je dois arranger tout ce désordre. » Le jeune serpent se glissa alors hors de l'aile des domestiques. Il croisa May Linn. Lorsque celle-ci le vit, elle hurla de terreur.

« HIIYAAAAA ! Un serpent ! Là ! »

En entendant les cris de la soubrette, Finnian accourut. Il attrapa le serpent et s'en alla en courant, ne faisant pas attention à May Linn qui criait « Attention Finny ! Il est peut-être dangereux ! »

En arrivant dehors, le jardinier se cacha dans un coin, attendant que la crise soit passée. Il cacha le reptile dans son chapeau et se dirigea vers… ce qu'il restait des cuisines. Il y trouva Sebastian, occupé à remplir un chariot avec les gravas.

« Monsieur Sebastian, j'ai trouvé le jeune maître dans un couloir. May Linn a eu peur vous savez ! » Expliqua le jeune homme en sortant de son chapeau le pauvre animal. « Vous devriez le garder avec vous ! Il ne risquerait rien. » Sur ce, Finnian déposa le serpent autour du cou du majordome. Celui-ci lui offrit quelques caresses sur le crâne, faisait siffler de contentement le petit comte.

« Très bien. Je le garde. Après tout, si le jeune maître accepte de rester avec moi… Tiens, Finny, viens m'aider à remplir la carriole. Il nous faut débarrasser le périmètre de toutes ces pierres… »

Ils travaillèrent ainsi toute la journée. Le soir venu, les cuisines étaient refaites. Sebastian planifia une commande de nouveau ustensiles pour demain.

Après avoir nourri son maître d'un beau mulot bien gras, Sebastian coucha le serpent dans son lit. Il l'embrassa sur la tête « Pouf ! » lui rendant forme humaine.

« J'espère que votre journée passée su mes épaules vous a plu, jeune maître. » Demanda Sebastian au jeune homme tout en lui tendant son chocolat.

« Oui… » Ciel goba la sucrerie magique. Il rougit avant de rajouter : « Et… même si les serpents ont le sans froid, j'ai eu bien chaud… Merci… » Sur ces aveux, le comte s'emmitoufla dans ses couvertures, tournant le dos à son démon. « Organise la journée de demain de façon à ce que nous puissions aller en ville. »

« Très bien. Mais je me réserve le droit d'annuler si vous vous transformez en gorille. » Plaisanta Sebastian avant de quitter la chambre, encore ému par la confession de son maître.

* * *

**J'ai failli faire manger une souris à Ciel... Mais vous verrez bientôt que je n'aurai pas pu ;D**


	16. Rencontre et promenade

**Voilà le chapitre de la journée, spécial Marechal Rattus ! :D J'espère ne pas m'être trompée sur quoi que ce soit, cette fois-ci ! x)**

**Bonne lecture ! Ah, je commence à répondre aux rewiews grâce aux édits !  
**

* * *

15 Décembre 1889 : Rencontre et promenade

Ciel se réveilla tranquillement, étendu sur son oreiller. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait rapetissé. Enfin ! Après le pachyderme, un animal qui pourrait se lover conte son majordome ! Il se leva donc et s'observa : de petites patte griffues, une longue queue, des oreilles arrondies, de petites dents pointues, un pelage gris… Une souris ? Parfait ! Enfin… tant que les chats de son démon ne le dévoraient pas…

Il sauta donc de son lit et partit en quête de son serviteur tout de noir vêtu. La porte de sa chambre entrouverte ne constitua en rien un obstacle, pas plus que les escaliers qu'il dévala par petits sauts bien calculés.

Arrivé dans le hall, il se cacha derrière un des grands vases, réfléchissant. Il devait être encore tôt : son majordome était sûrement encore en cuisine, peut-être même accompagné par les autres domestiques. Le comte fila donc dans cette direction, rasant les murs.

Il arriva bien vite à destination… mais il se retrouva devant une porte on ne peut plus close. Il tenta de la pousser, mais sa force de rongeur ne fut pas suffisante pour parvenir à ses fins. Il allait appeler son majordome par le biais du pacte, mais une forme noire et poilue apparut derrière lui…

Le petit souriceau gris se retourna lentement, faisant désormais face à un rat trois fois plus gros que lui. Son poil foncé et ses yeux rouges le rendaient effrayant. Il montrait ses longues dents à sa proie et le reniflait, faisant bouger son museau frénétiquement. Tétanisé, Ciel n'osait pas respirer. Il imagina tout de même qu'au vue de leur lien de parenté (se disait-il), son bourreau pourrait envisager de le laisser en vie ? Non… ?

« Kiik ? » Demanda le comte en écartant les pattes avant, dans un geste qui se voulait amical.

« Grrrrrouik… » Lui répondit le rat, semblant maugréer. Ce dernier le renifla encore quelques instants puis, semblant satisfait par son inspection, il invita le plus petit rongeur à monter sur son dos. Hésitant, Ciel s'exécuta. Il s'agrippa aux longs poils noirs de son porteur et se laissa entraîner dans les couloirs du manoir, puis dans un trou menant à l'intérieur d'une cloison. Au bout de quelques minutes, Ciel aperçut de nouveau la lumière… en effet, ils venaient d'arriver dans la cuisine. Le rat descendit agilement le long d'un placard er déposa Ciel sur un plan de travail. Il le salua d'un mouvement de la tête et repartit dans son trou, humble.

Ayant remercié son ami de quelques petits cris, la souris appela son majordome qui, comme l'avait deviné son contractant, était bien en train de s'occuper des domestiques.

« Kiiiki ! Kiiik ! » Couina le petit rongeur en sautillant.

Sebastian se retourna vers son maître, surpris par sa forme et sa présence inattendue dans les cuisines du manoir. Il prit donc son maître dans ses mains et le garda avec lui.

La journée se déroula ainsi, Ciel caché dans le frac de son majordome, ne laissant sortir que sa tête.

Le soir venu, Ciel se cacha sous son oreiller. Sebastian l'y trouva et lui embrassa le crâne « Pouf ! » et le comte lui raconta sa promenade sur le dos du rat noir. Étonné, Sebastian promit tout de même qu'il n'arriverait rien de fâcheux à cet animal si particulier aux yeux de son maître.

Fatigué, Ciel avala son chocolat et alla dormir. Sebastian l'embrassa une nouvelle fois sur les cheveux et sortit.

… Il vit bien une longue queue se glisser hors de la chambre de son maître…

* * *

**Et merci à Xianyou, sans qui la souris aurait été... un cochon ! xD**


	17. Départ

**Larguée niveau rewiews ! Mais larguée à un point ! Enfin bon, voici la suite !**

**Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

16 Décembre 1889 : Départ

« Pffr… Pfffrrr… Pffffrrrr ! » Sebastian sursauta. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui chatouillait le nez ainsi ?

« Jeune maître ?! » S'écria-t-il, surpris. En effet, un petit singe de couleur crème se tenait assis sur lui, lui chatouillant le visage de son longue queue brune. Le majordome attrapa la taquine et prit son maître dans ses bras. Satisfait de son effet, celui-ci entreprit de se laisser câliner par son serviteur.

« Que vais-je faire de vous ? Vous ne pouvez pas vous passer de moi… » Sebastian, le primate dans ses bras, se leva. Il sortit de sa chambre en chemise blanche et en pantalon noir, direction les cuisines. Là, il prépara le petit-déjeuner des autres domestiques, en profitant pour nourrir son contractant poilu avec des fruits qu'il épluchait au fur et à mesure.

« Vous êtes gourmand, jeune maître. Heureusement que ce ne sont que des fruits. » Plaisanta le démon en donnant un quartier de pomme au petit singe. Sa queue se baladait, attrapant tout ce qu'elle touchait, amusant le démon. Poignée de porte, ustensile, coin de table, main du démon : tout y passait.

« Votre queue est très tactile. C'est intéressant… » Murmura le démon, plus pour lui-même que pour le concerné. Il passa sa main près de la terminaison poilue du corps de son cher maître, et elle s'agrippa à ses doits instinctivement. Sebastian sourit sans y faire attention. Il joua quelques instants avec la queue si fébrile, sous les yeux curieux de son maître.

« … Si mignon… » Chuchota le démon, oubliant quelque peu que c'était là son maître qu'il touchait avec tant de désinvolture.

Ciel, gêné, sauta hors de l'emprise de son cher majordome et partit en courant. Il revint sur ses pas, attendant Sebastian. Celui-ci, surpris par l'attitude de son maître, termina rapidement ce qu'il était en train de faire et suivit son contractant dans les couloirs.

Après quelques minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent devant le bureau du comte. Sebastian ouvrit et laissa passer le petit singe qui le remercia d'un mouvement de tête. L'animal bondit sur son bureau, prit une feuille vierge qui trainait par là, ouvrit son flacon d'encre noire, sortit sa plume de son pochon et se mit à écrire… de façon bancale, mais ses mains et ses aptitudes humains lui permettait de se faire comprendre, au moins par l'écrit. Ayant fini, il tendit la feuille à son démon. Celui-ci lut alors à haute-voix :

« ''Sebastian. Nous devons nous rendre à Londres, comme prévu il y a quelques jours d'acheter des cadeaux pour Noël. Nous partons ce soir.'' Très bien, mais en ce qui concerne votre transformation ? Devrons-nous faire avec ? » Ciel acquiesça vivement. « Très bien… Vos désirs sont pour moi des ordres… »

La journée se déroula lentement, ponctuée par des câlins de la part de Ciel à son majordome. Encore une fois, ils restèrent ensemble tout le jour, ne se quittant pas une fois. Le soir venu, ce ne fut pas son lit que Ciel retrouva, mais les sièges de sa voiture. Ils avaient décidé d'emmener les domestiques avec eux, mais ceux-ci arriveraient plus tard, ne partant que le lendemain matin.

Ciel se coucha donc sur les banquettes de la voiture, prêt à dormir un peu. Mais Sebastian ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et, ayant fini de charger les bagages du comte et de donner les instructions au cocher, il s'engouffra dans la cabine et posa son jeune maître sur ses genoux.

« Ainsi, vous pourrez dormir au chaud. » Ciel acquiesça. Sebastian l'embrassa sur le crâne « Pouf ! » et son jeune maître (en pyjama, ehhhh oui) était de retour. Celui-ci ne se formalisa pas de sa tenue et il s'endormit, bien entendu après avoir manger son chocolat…


	18. Arrivée puis départ !

**Chapitre en deux parties ou plus !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

17 Décembre 1889 : Partie 1 – Arrivée… puis départ !

Sebastian avait veillé son jeune maître toute la nuit. Il ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux ni lâché une seule seconde. Alors, vers minuit, lorsque le jeune garçon se mit à grelotter, son majordome ôta son manteau noir et en couvrit son contractant. Il le prit aussi tout contre son torse, espérant ainsi lui transmettre un peu plus de chaleur.

Il n'avait rien manqué non plus de la transformation en… mésange du comte Phantomhive. Ciel avait tourné la tête durant son sommeil et s'était retrouvé avec un bec ! Peu à peu, il se mit à rétrécir tout en se couvrant de plumes jaunes, blanches et noires. Finalement, ses mains se transformèrent en ailes et ses jambes en pattes. Sebastian se retrouva alors avec un petit oiseau endormi dans les mains.

Le jour pointait à peine lorsque Ciel se réveilla. Il scruta autour de lui, encore endormi, et réalisa qu'ils étaient arrivés à Londres. En effet, le comte se tenait au milieu du lit de sa résidence londonienne. Il se leva, prit soin de constater sa métamorphose en oiseau chétif, puis sautilla hors de sa chambre. Au détour d'un couloir, il croisa Aghni qui venait le visiter, afin de s'assurer que l'oisillon dormait encore.

« Ah, monsieur Ciel ! » S'écria l'indien en se baissant. « Comme je suis heureux de voir revoir ! Monsieur Sebastian m'a mis au courant de vos transformations. Si vous le désirez, j'ai apporté pour vous quelques graines. » Ciel acquiesça vivement de la tête et picora goulument dans la main du serviteur, après quoi ils rejoignirent Sebastian en cuisines.

« Bonjour, jeune maître. Avez-vous bien dormi ? » Demanda le démon avec sourire. Pour réponse, Ciel voleta jusqu'à son épaule et se lova contre le cou de son serviteur. « Je prends cela pour un ''Oui, mais pas assez.'' » Plaisanta le diable en retournant couper des légumes en morceaux, préparant aux côtés de son ''ami'' indien un curry.

Vers 10 heures du matin, le prince Soma se leva enfin. Tout émerveillé par la présence de Ciel et de son majordome, il se mit en tête d'aller faire les courses avec l'oisillon. Mais Sebastian refusa catégoriquement.

« Veuillez m'excuser, mais le jeune maître désire acheter des cadeaux de Noël. Vous êtes d'ailleurs tous les deux conviés au manoir pour les fêtes. » Annonça Sebastian en se rinçant les mains.

« Mais- Mais- Mais- ! Je veux aller faire les courses avec Ciel ! » Pleurnicha Soma.

« Non. Les autres serviteurs arrivent cet après-midi. Il vous que vous ayez rangé et préparé les chambres. De plus, le jeune maître veut vous acheter des cadeaux : il serait dommage de gâcher la surprise, n'est-ce pas ? »

C'est avec un sourire malicieux que Sebastian et Ciel quittèrent la maison.


	19. Ou comment une mésange fait les magasins

**Très court, je sais ! Mais je promets de poster deux chapitres demain !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

17 Décembre 1889 : Partie 2 – Ou comment une mésange fait les magasins

Sebastian déambulait dans les rues, l'oisillon perché sur son épaule. Celui-ci n'avait qu'à pointer l'aile dans une direction afin de demander à son serviteur de tourner dans telle ou telle rue. Ils entraient alors dans un magasin, cherchaient quelques minutes selon les idées de Ciel et les propositions de Sebastian, payaient leurs achats puis sortaient, en quête d'autres cadeaux.

Cela durant plus de trois heures. Ciel commençait à basculer d'avant en arrière sur son majordome. Celui-ci le prit alors dans ses mains et marcha ainsi, continuant presque seul les dernières courses.

« Il ne reste plus que Lady Elizabeth. Que comptiez-vous lui offrir ? » Demanda Sebastian en soulevant la petite mésange au niveau de ses yeux. Le comte lui répondit en faisant de grands yeux brillants. « Je vois… Quelque chose de mignon, n'est-ce pas ? » Comprit Sebastian, mi-amusé, mi-énervé en pensant aux futurs cris stridents de joie de la petite blonde. Ciel lui répondit d'un hochement de tête.

Fixé, le démon entra dans une boutique proche. Il se promena quelques instants et tomba en face d'un joli coffret en métal et en nacre. Finement sculpté, regorgeant de nombreux tiroirs et d'un petit miroir, le démon ne chercha pas plus loin et obtint l'objet pour… une certaine somme : le coffret en question était en argent pur. Mais Ciel autorisa volontiers son majordome à dépenser leurs quelques livres restantes.

Après cela, les deux pactiseurs retournèrent chez le comte. Soma s'entrainait aux échecs avec Bard, sous l'œil attentif de Finnian. Aghni montrait à May Linn comment porter des piles d'assiettes hautes comme elle et Tanaka buvait tranquillement son thé dans un coin de la pièce. Lorsqu'il vit rentrer le démon, il se leva, marcha vers lui, le salua et récupéra les sacs emplit de présents.

Sebastian le remercia, étonné par le silence du vieil intendant. Il n'en tint pas rigueur plus longtemps et partit coucher l'oiseau dans lit. Ciel picora quelques graines et s'endormit immédiatement. Sebastian l'embrassa sur la joue « Pouf ! » et le laissa dormir.

Alors que les autres finissaient de manger gaiement, il sortit, disparaissant dans les rues sombres de Londres… sous l'œil inquiet du vieux Tanaka.


	20. Visite nocturne

**La suite ! Demain, nouvelle journée !**

* * *

17 Décembre 1889 : Partie 3 – Visite nocturne

Alors que Ciel dormait, Sebastian errait dans les ruelles de Londres. Il neigeait et l'air était glacé, brûlant les poumons à chaque goulée d'air, refroidissant les doigts, mais donnant aussi le sourire aux quelques enfant encore levés à une heure aussi tardive.

Le démon ne ressentait rien de tout cela. Il marchait vite, comme s'il tentait de passer entre les flocons. Après de longues minutes, il arriva enfin à destination. Il toqua à la porte en bois et attendit. On lui ouvrit non sans méfiance, mais l'entrée ne lui fut pas refusée. Il patienta encore un peu avant de rencontrer l'homme qu'il désirait tant voir.

« Monsieur Lau. »

« Ahhhh ! Majordome ! Comment vas-tu ? Le comte n'est pas avec toi apparemment ? Comment se porte ce petit ange plumeux en ce jour neigeux ? » Demanda l'asiatique, avec son habituelle voix enjouée.

« Il se fait chaque jour à la condition qui sera la sienne pour les 24 heures suivantes. Je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire qu'il vous remercie, mais il n'a pas pour projet de se venger… enfin, pas à ma connaissance. » Lau sourit et invita d'un geste son hôte à entrer dans son bureau. « C'est d'ailleurs à ce sujet que je suis venu vous voir aujourd'hui. »

Intéressé par la tournure que prenait la discussion, l'homme aux cheveux courts s'adossa à un mur, laissant parler le visiteur nocturne.

« J'aimerai vous demander de me préparer un chocolat… disons, supplémentaire. Pour mon propre usage. » Déclara enfin Sebastian.

Lau lui sourit. Il quitta son bureau quelques secondes et en revint avec de nombreux petits flacons dans les mains. « Voilà pour toi, majordome ! Mélange une goutte pour 10 grammes de chocolat, et tu pourras transformer ton maître ou une toute autre personne à ta guise ! Il ne faut que deux ou trois heures pour que le corps prenne en compte la solution et n'opère la métamorphose. » Expliqua le chinois en montrant les diverses étiquettes au démon.

« Et pour le retour à la forme humaine ? » Interrogea le majordome en acceptant les fioles.

« Bah ! Je n'en sais rien moi ! Tu as trouvé, c'est le principal, non ? »

Sur ce, le serviteur des Phantomhive s'en retourna chez son maître.

… Alors Lau ne savait rien pour la re-transformation ?!


	21. Retard, rattrapage et éloignement

**Voilà la suite ! Vos nombreuses rewiews me font sourire et me poser des questions, je tente de prendre en compte vos remarques ! Bientôt, deux nouveaux chapitres de "1000 ans" !**

* * *

18 Décembre 1889 : Retard, rattrapage, éloignement

Le soleil chatouillait le nez de Ciel, laissant son visage se peindre d'une adorable petite moue. Il ouvrit finalement les yeux et se releva. Après s'être étira longuement, il se leva, enfila ses chaussons et sortit de sa chambre. Mais en fermant la porte, il se rendit compte qu'il était humain !

« Ah… C'est pourtant vrai… Je n'ai pas mangé mon chocolat hier soir. » En chanté par le fait de passer une journée en tant que Ciel Phantomhive sous sa forme originelle, il descendit tranquillement les escaliers. Tout le monde dormait et Sebastian n'avait pas fait attention au réveil de son contractant. Le comte s'installa donc devant la cheminée du salon, attrapa un livre posé non loin de lui et se mit à lire. Mais à peine avait-il commencé sa lecture que son regard fut attiré au dessus de la cheminée : le calendrier en bois, déjà à moitié vidé de ses chocolats, trônait fièrement au-dessus des braises incandescentes.

Ciel avala sa salive, hésitant. Mangera, mangera pas ? Après quelques secondes de réflexion, il opta pour l'excuse de la gourmandise. Il se leva donc, laissant son livre de côté pour la structure en bois.

« Alors… Le 18… Là. » Il prit dans ses mains la friandise brune et la posa doucement sur sa langue. Les parfums qui envahirent alors son palet le laissèrent muet plusieurs secondes : il n'avait encore jamais dégusté un des chocolats de ce calendrier jusque-là, ne faisant que l'avaler rapidement, sûrement parce qu'il redoutait un goût désagréable.

« Mhh… Pas mauvais. » Grommela-t-il en retournant s'asseoir.

Les mots défilant devant ses yeux finirent hélas par avoir raison de lui, le laissant s'endormir pour plusieurs heures encore…

Ce fut donc à 9 heures pile que Sebastian entra dans la chambre (vide, mais ça, il ne le savait pas encore) de son jeune maître. Le voyant absent, il retourna chaque couverture, chaque oreiller chaque meuble, craignant de l'avoir perdu de nouveau. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il descendit au salon qu'il trouva un livre et une couverture posés sur un siège. Il s'en approcha en levant les yeux au ciel, non sans un sourire.

Là, il découvrit son jeune maître… transformé en mygale. Sebastian fit un bond en arrière, croyant d'abord reconnaître un de ses ennemis de toujours : Claude Faustus. Mais il se rendit rapidement compte qu'il n'en était rien et il prit la gentille araignée dans ses bras. Ciel se réveilla donc et, grâce à l'aide précieuse de son cher majordome, prit conscience de sa nouvelle métamorphose.

« Bonjour monsieur. Vous êtes devenu une mygale. » Le tact légendaire du majordome fit se retourner Ciel vivement. Ses mandibules s'actionnèrent et il grimpa sur l'épaule de son démon, paniqué.

« Voyons monsieur… Tout ira bien, je suis là. » Tenta de le rassurer Sebastian en le prenant dans ses mains et en le portant à ses lèvres, les déposant doucement sur le dos de l'arachnide poilue, faisant bien attention à ne pas l'embrasser réellement.

La journée se déroula plutôt calmement. Les domestiques avaient failli hurler de peur, Soma s'était réfugié courageusement derrière Aghni… Seul Monsieur Tanaka avait gardé son calme, sachant pertinemment que son jeune maître ne lui ferait pas de mal. Rassuré par l'attitude du vieil intendant, Ciel parvint à apprécier sa journée. Il passa donc une bonne partie de son temps avec celui qu'il considérait comme son grand-père.

Le soir venu, Sebastian coucha le jeune homme et l'embrassa sur le dos « Pouf ! » puis il lui donna son chocolat que le jeune homme avala lentement.

« Au fait, jeune maître… Quand avez-vous mangé votre chocolat ? Je ne vous l'ai pas apporté hier soir pourtant… » Demanda Sebastian, curieux.

Ciel lui adressa une moue hautaine et se cacha dans ses couvertures. « Je l'ai prit ce matin, pensant te faire plaisir. Apparemment, c'est raté. »

Sebastian caressa les cheveux de l'attentionné jeune homme. Celui-ci bougea sa tête, lui intimant de le laisser tranquille…

Qu'avait bien put lui dire Monsieur Tanaka ?


	22. Prise de hauteur

**Voilà ! J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçues par la fin x) Suite de 1000 ans dès demain !**

**PS :: Vive la neige !  
**

* * *

19 Décembre 1889 : Prise de hauteur

Ciel se réveilla dans son lit. Il leva lentement la tête et… se cogna au plafond de sa chambre.

_Ça commence bien…_

Il se contempla et comprit rapidement qu'il s'était changé en girafe. N'essayant plus de se mettre sur ses pattes, il attendit que son majordome vienne régler ce problème… de taille. Ce dernier arriva au bout de longues minutes d'attente. Devant la nouvelle forme de son maître, ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur : comment sortir l'immense animal d'ici ? Enfin… Il avait tout de même dû faire avec un éléphant, pourquoi pas une girafe ?

Ainsi, ce fut au bout de laborieuses tentatives que Ciel put enfin sortir de sa maison de ville, sous les regards médusés des passants (et des badauds s'étant agglutinés devant cette scène pour le moins extraordinaire). Une girafe en plein cœur de Londres, on aura tout vu !

Ciel, pour une fois bien content de ne pas être reconnu, fut alors conduit dans une cour isolée des rues grouillantes de la ville. Sebastian s'excusa auprès de la propriétaire, lui offrit des l'argent pour le dédommagement et laissa son jeune maître ici.

Se lassant de son majordome, Ciel s'ennuyait ferme. Les visites des gamins de la bonne femme chez qui il se cachait faisaient passer le temps, mais que faisait son démon. L'avait-il oublié ?

Énervé, le comte se leva, sortit en douce de la cour et se mit à courir en direction de sa maison. Mais le sens de l'orientation chez Ciel était quasi-inexistant et il se perdit, tombant dans un cul de sac. Alors qu'il pensait faire tout simplement marche-arrière, il tomba nez à nez avec un drôle d'homme…

Celui-ci sortit un couteau de sa poche. Un couteau… décoré en peau de girafe. Étrange. Mais Ciel ne se posa pas de question et se mit à trembler et à observer fébrilement autour de lui : aucune issue. Il était bloqué. Cette rue serait sa tombe.

L'individu pointa son arme blanche vers les pattes de l'animal. Celui-ci se cabra difficilement mais évita le coup de justesse. Totalement paniqué, Ciel se mit à faire des mouvements violents et désordonnés, essayant de frapper son agresseur avec son cou. L'une de ses attaques porta finalement ses fruits, envoyant valser l'homme à l'autre bout de la ruelle. Ciel vit là une bonne occasion pour s'échapper et fonça tête baissée, sans autre forme de procès. Hélas, le fanatique était têtu : il lui décocha le couteau dans une patte, faisant chuter la bête près de lui. Alors qu'il allait enfourcher l'animal afin de l'achever, il hurla de douleur, se tenant le bras.

« Ne touchez pas à mon jeune maître… »

D'autres hurlements retentirent, puis le silence et les souffles du vent.

De retour chez lui et de nouveau sous forme humaine, Ciel se fit bander sa jambe blessée par Sebastian. Heureusement, la coupure n'était pas profonde, seulement superficielle, et la douleur disparut rapidement. En allant se coucher, Ciel ne laissa pas entrer son serviteur dans sa chambre.

« Enfin, jeune maître, je dois vous border. » Tenta de répondre son démon.

« Non… J'ai besoin de réfléchir. Bonne nuit, Sebastian. »

Et il ferma doucement la porte, laissant un Sebastian inquiet derrière cette dernière.


	23. Effet

**Voilà la suite... Ne me frappez pas pour la fin !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

20 Décembre 1889 : Effet...

« Jeune maître ?! »

_Tout. Tout. J'aurai tout vu. Après les animaux de la savane, après les dangereux prédateurs, après les proies les plus mignonnes…_

« Un papillon. Un minuscule papillon ! Et même pas existant en temps normal, en plus ! »

_Un misérable petit papillon, aux ailes, antennes, corps, pattes fragiles. Tout est fragile chez ce genre de bestiole. TOUT._

« Mais que vais-je faire de vous ? Vous ne pouvez pas sortir : il y a du vent, vous seriez balayé comme une feuille. Je ne peux pas vous laisser entre les mains des domestiques ou des indiens : ils vous tueraient à coup sûr ! D'ailleurs, vous avez eu de la chance que vos draps ne vous aient pas écrasé ! »

_Je rumine. Mais quelle idée a bien pu passer dans la tête de ce chinois dévergondé pour transformer mon maître en une bête si fragile ? Si faible ? Enfin bon… il va me falloir faire preuve de beaucoup de délicatesse et de patience : je vais devoir m'occuper de la frêle créature pendant toute la journée._

« Venez, jeune maître. Posez-vous sur ma tête, je vous transporterai ainsi avec moi. »

Le petit insecte volette alors jusqu'au crâne de son serviteur où il atterrit doucement. Il décoiffe alors le démon afin de se créer une sorte de ceinture de sécurité avec ses cheveux, puis il referme ses ailes le plus près de son corps.

_Au moins, il ne bougera pas. C'est déjà ça._

« Bon… Eh bien, allons-y. Je vais envoyer le prince Soma chez un fleuriste, afin d'aller chercher un bouquet pour vous restaurer. »

La matinée passa vite. Ciel profitait des instants pendant lesquels sont majordome ne bougeait pas beaucoup pour voler un peu, découvrant le haut des meubles, l'intérieur des armoires, et tant d'autres coins que seuls les ''nuisibles'' peuvent d'habitude visiter.

Mais la vie d'un papillon est pleine d'embûches, et Sebastian sauva plusieurs fois son contractant d'une araignée passant par là. Hélas, ne retenant jamais la leçon, le petit comte repartait bien vite en vadrouille, toujours aussi discret avec ses larges ailes bleu clair et noir.

À la fin de la journée, alors que Ciel venait de reprendre forme humaine, il demanda à son majordome d'organiser une sortie dans Londres, avant de retourner au manoir.

« Très bien. Nous ferons avec votre forme… Espérons que vous ne vous transformiez pas en gorille ou en je ne sais quoi… » Se lamenta le serviteur en bordant son jeune maître.

S'amusant du désarroi de son démon, le comte brisa tout de même l'ambiance.

« … Tu sais que Tanaka nous soupçonne, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda le jeune garçon, soudain sérieux.

« … Oui. Notre proximité doit l'effrayer. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je veillerai à ce qu'il ne se méprenne pas. Sur ce, bonne nuit, jeune maître. »

Redevenu neutre, Sebastian sortit de la chambre. Il se mordit la lèvre en repensant à ce qu'il venait de dire.


	24. Gloups !

**Voilà la suite ! D'après vos rewiews, "1000 ans" vous plait toujours :D Je ne pense pas en publier un nouveau chapitre avant quelques mois d'ailleurs...**

**Je rigoule ! :3**

**Allez,**

**Bonne lecture ! (z'avez eu peur, là ?)**

* * *

21 Décembre 1889 : Gloups !

« Tenez bon, jeune maître ! » Criait Sebastian en courant, son contractant dans les mains. Il dévala les escaliers à la vitesse de l'éclair, bifurqua en direction de la cuisine, posa le petit être dans un évier et fit couler de l'eau fraîche. Peu à peu, alors que le volume d'eau augmentait, le petit comte reprenait connaissance. Il ouvrit ses deux yeux globuleux et fixa son majordome… ou plutôt, l'image troublée de son majordome.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous êtes sauvé. » Murmura le démon en passant sa main sur la petite tête.

N'y comprenant rien, Ciel repoussa la caresse et nagea plus loin. Sebastian sourit et aller chercher du pain.

« Vous vous êtes métamorphosé en poisson rouge, jeune maître. Je vous ai senti suffoquer dans votre lit, mais tout va bien à présent. » La rassura le démon en émiettant le pain au dessus de la surface d'eau. Ciel vint gober la nourriture que lui proposait son majordome, essayant de ne plus penser à cet incident.

« Très bien. Mangez doucement, personne ne vous volera votre repas. » Sebastian passa ses mains près de son maître. Celui-ci se laissa caresser, tout en continuant de manger. « Monsieur, il y a tout de même un problème. Comment voulez-vous faire les magasins dans cet état ? »

Ciel observa son majordome. Ça, il n'y avait pas pensé…

Mais qui serai le majordome de la famille Phantomhive s'il ne pouvait résoudre un problème comme celui-ci ? Sebastian alla donc chercher une sorte de sachet bruyant et transparent. Il y enferma le poisson avec un demi-litre d'eau. Là, il n'eu plus qu'à l'attacher autour de son cou, comme un gros pendentif. Comme le démon se mouvait doucement, Ciel ne ressentait pas de vibrations ou de secousses et pouvait admirer le paysage.

C'est ainsi que dès le début de l'après-midi, toute la petite troupe sortit de la maison et se mit en quête de vitrines de Noël à observer. Soma et Aghni, qui ne connaissaient les traditions chrétiennes que depuis peu, se laissèrent vite entraîner par les trois compères de la maison Phantomhive, tout excités devant tant de guirlandes, tant de bougies et tant de futurs cadeaux.

Ciel profita de sa forme pour inspecter ses quelques boutiques Phantom de Londres : rien à signaler, tout était parfait. Au bout de deux heures, il fit comprendre à son démon qu'il en avait assez d'être autour de son cou, à côté du groupe de ''gamins''. Étonné que son maître veuille se joindre à la bonne humeur que créait cette fête, le serviteur confia tout de même son maître à Aghni. Deux minutes plus tard, les deux indiens et le poisson avaient disparu.

Ne s'inquiétant de rien, Sebastian s'occupa des quatre autres domestiques. Mais les minutes s'écoulaient, et toujours aucun signe de son maître. Alors qu'il allait partir à la recherche des disparus, ceux-ci sortirent d'une ruelle, retrouvant le groupe. Soma avait un sourire que Sebastian jugeait trop grand pour être normal…

Le soir, alors que Sebastian venait de retransformer son maître et qu'il faisait monter celui-ci dans la voiture, il ne put s'empêcher de poser la question qui lui brûlait presque les lèvres.

« Jeune maître, que faisiez-vous tout à l'heure avec Monsieur Aghni et le prince Soma ? »

« … Rien du tout. » Répondit Ciel en tournant la tête, regardant par la fenêtre de la voiture.

« … En êtes-vous certain ? » Continua Sebastian en montant à son tour, s'asseyant en face de son contractant.

« … Rien qui te concerne en tous cas. Arrête de me poser des questions et donne l'ordre de partir. » Ordonna Ciel, bougon.

Sebastian, intrigué, s'exécuta. Que lui cachait son jeune maître ?


	25. De retour à la mais- SPLASH

**Voilà la suiiiiite !**

**Bonne lectuuuuure !**

**PS : Je suis fooooolle !**

* * *

22 Décembre 1889 : De retour à la mais- SPLASH

Après avoir mangé son chocolat, Ciel se cala contre la fenêtre et s'endormit. Sebastian se permit alors de s'asseoir aux côtés de son jeune maître et de l'adosser contre lui, lui offrant ainsi une source de chaleur. Sentant le corps de son démon contre lui, Ciel sourit dans son sommeil.

Le lendemain matin, le jeune comte s'éveilla dans son lit, son majordome étant déjà en train de lui verser son thé dans une tasse de porcelaine. Ciel attrapa l'anse orientée vers lui et but, sans prononcer un mot. Toutes ses transformations le fatiguaient, il devait bien se l'avouer…

Mais, ne s'était-il pas déjà métamorphosé ?

« Mrrrrhin ! » S'écria-t-il en voyant son apparence poilue. Il laissa tomber la tasse à moitié pleine sur le matelas, le tâchant, et cracha le reste qu'il avait dans la bouche… dans la figure de Sebastian.

« … Oui, jeune maître. Un lama. Merci de me le rappeler. » Grommela le serviteur en s'essuyant le visage grâce à un mouchoir en tissu.

Ciel tenta de se relever, toujours étonné par sa précédente facilité à tenir une tasse entre ses sabots. Il descendit promptement du lit et se frotta au démon, en signe de pardon. Sebastian lui caressa le dos et l'incita à se rendre au salon pendant qu'il nettoierait le lit. Acquiesçant, Ciel sortit.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent avant que Sebastian ne soit de retour. Pendant ce temps, Ciel se laissait caresser et câliner par Finnian, soupirant d'aise. Le jeune jardinier, des étoiles dans les yeux, alla même chercher une des brosses des chevaux afin de peigner le poil crème et brun de son employeur.

May Linn et Bardroy s'attardèrent aussi sur l'étrange animal, lui amenant de temps à autre des pommes ou d'autres fruits sucrés et juteux.

Ayant finalement rejoint son maître, Sebastian entreprit de couvrir le lama avec une sorte de cape en laine aux motifs colorés : un poncho. Ciel tenta de se dérober, mais le démon fut plus fort et plus rapide. Le comte eut même le droit à une photo souvenir, accompagné par toute la joyeuse troupe du manoir Phantomhive.

Proposant à son jeune maître de s'amuser avec les domestiques, Sebastian commença les préparatifs de la fête de Noël qui approchait à grands pas. Il emballa les cadeaux que son maître avait achetés lors de leur séjour à Londres, notant sur de petites cartes leurs destinataires. Il rédigea ensuite les cartons d'invitation et les posta. Enfin, il décora discrètement le manoir, priant Satan que Lady Elizabeth ne veuille pas détruire tout son beau travail à coup de rose, de nounours et d'étoiles.

Enfin, il nourrit son jeune maître et alla le coucher. Ciel avait courut une bonne partie de l'après-midi, Finnian sur le dos. Il était donc exténué. Après l'avoir dévêtu, Sebastian l'embrassa sur le bout du museau « Pouf ! » et Ciel se réfugia sous ses couvertures propres.

« Dormez bien, jeune maître. » Lui souhaita son majordome avant de quitter la chambre.

« Seba- » Voulut l'interpeller Ciel en se relevant vivement, mais la porte se refermant l'en empêcha. Il se recoucha alors, mais ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil.

Vers 1 heure du matin, il se leva et sortit en douce…


	26. Dromadaire ou pas

**Voilà la suite ! La fin approche !**

**Bonne lecture et joyeux anniversaire Yana !**

* * *

23 Décembre 1889 : Dromadaire... ou pas

« Jeune maître. Puis-je savoir ce que vous faîtes allongé dans mon lit ? » Demanda Sebastian en tirant violemment les couvertures à lui, dévoilant le corps d'un magnifique chameau, de taille moyenne, allongé dans son lit.

« Mrooonhon. » Lui répondit l'animal en baillant sans ménagement. S'étant par la suite étiré longuement, l'animal à deux bosses descendit du lit et se frotta à son serviteur, lui demandant de lui gratter le dos. Reposant les draps, parfaitement pliés, sur le sommier, Sebastian entreprit alors des mouvements rapides sur la peau poilue de son maître.

« Jeune maître, nous sommes déjà le 23 décembre. Demain soir, nous devrons (hélas) célébrer le réveillon. Votre fiancée se joindra d'ailleurs à nous dès le début de l'après-midi. Nous ne pouvons décemment pas vous laisser vos transformer dem- Jeune maître ? » Pendant que Sebastian parlait, Ciel s'était éloigné, lui montrant à quel point ce qu'il disait l'ennuyait. Alors, au lieu d'écouter son démon déblatérer pendant des heures, il avait décidé d'aller salué ses domestiques, encore certainement en cuisines.

Voyant parfaitement que son maître ne l'écouterait pas plus, Sebastian suivit son contractant, inquiet pour l'avancée de ses préparatifs avec un maître pareil.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en cuisines, Finnian ne put s'empêcher de s'écrier :

« Oh ! Un dromadaire ! » Et il se précipita vers l'animal qui se laissa caresser volontiers.

« Mais non, Finny. C'est un chameau, il a deux bosses ! » Le corrigea May Linn.

« Pfeuh ! C'est lui qu'à raison : c'est un drommadaire ! Parce que dans ''drommadaire'', y'a deux ''m'' ! » S'esclaffa Bardroy en tapant brusquement l'épaule de la soubrette qui vacilla.

« Ho ho ho. » Ajouta Monsieur Tanaka, redevenu chibi.

« … Bard, ''dromadaire'' s'écrit avec un seul ''m''. Notre jeune maître est un chameau. » Termina alors Sebastian, le visage dans ses mains gantées, au bord du désespoir.

Le seul qui n'avait que faire du débat en cours, c'était Ciel. Il se faisait papouiller et câliner par les mains si douces de son jardinier, ça lui suffisait.

_Dommage que ce ne soit pas Sebastian qui me caresse… EUH !_

En réalisant ce qu'il venait de penser, le chameau secoua vivement sa tête et la colla contre l'épaule de son plus jeune serviteur, toujours aussi ravi. Pendant que Bardroy et Sebastian discutait orthographe, May Linn s'éclipsa, emmenant avec elle son employeur et ses deux autres amis. Elle habilla chaudement les deux humains et l'animal puis leur proposa de faire un tour dehors. Heureux de pouvoir se rafraîchir les idées, Ciel accepta de suite.

Mais lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent dans les étendues gelées du jardin, Monsieur Tanaka avait disparu…


	27. C'est ce soir Noël !

**Voilà un anial attendu et dont il devait forcément être question dans cette fic !**

**Je pense faire une suite de ce chapitre demain et publier juste après le tout dernier, qu'en pensez-vous ? :)  
**

**Bref, après cela,  
**

**Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

24 Décembre 1889 : C'est ce soir Noël !

_Le vent des les plumes. Les yeux fermés par l'air froid les caressant. Les pattes recourbées sous le corps. L'horizon à perte de vu. La liberté. Le sentiment d'être seul… ou presque._

_Ils volent. Tranquillement. Sans se presser. Flottant avec légèreté sur les courants d'air et rêvant de frôler les nuages. Ni plus haut, ni plus bas, seulement planer. De temps en temps, quelques coups d'ailes pour rester au même niveau, puis de nouveau le silence et le calme._

_Au loin, les nuages avancent vite. Le soleil se lève à peine, peignant le ciel de rose et d'orange. Le fond étoilé de la nuit disparait peu à peu devant tant de luminosité. Il ne neige plus, mais l'air est glacé. En dessous, tout est de couleur givre. Les champs, les routes, les habitations, les cimes des arbres. Tout semble s'être coloré pour l'occasion._

_Les minutes défilent mais ne se ressemble pas. Autour du moins expérimenté, le plus vieux fait des vrilles et s'amuse à lui montrer de quoi il est capable. Observant son compagnon tout en faisant attention à sa trajectoire, le petit oiseau apprécie le moment. Si son bec pouvait s'étirer, il sourirait certainement._

_D'après l'astre solaire, dix heures sonnera bientôt. Dans un village, on entend d'ailleurs un clocher faire retentir les dix coups sonores. Le plus vieux fait demi-tour, le jeune fait de même et le suit._

_… Si seulement cela pouvait durer pour l'éternité…_

Après leur retour au manoir, Sebastian reprit sa forme humaine et conduit son jeune maître, transformé en un magnifique corbeau noir, au salon. Elizabeth l'attendait déjà, assise dans un fauteuil, en compagnie des domestiques et de Paula. Soma et Aghni étaient là aussi. Lorsque la jeune fille vit la forme de son fiancé, elle se mit à ronchonner, critiquant la couleur de son plumage. Ciel, afin de calmer sa cousine, voleta jusqu'à elle, se posa sur son épaule et lui donna un doux coup de bec sur la joue, mimant un baiser. La petite rougit alors très fort et se mit à bredouiller adorablement.

Le corbeau dévora alors quelques insectes pendant que la jeune marquise prenait le thé. Elle parlait joyeusement à l'animal, oubliant quelque peu qu'il s'agissait de son cher et tendre. Après avoir fini, elle alla disposer les cadeaux au pied du sapin. Lorsque ce fut au tour de Ciel, elle prétexta vouloir être seule et monta sagement dans sa chambre. Étrangement, le manoir était resté dans l'état dans lequel Sebastian l'avait décoré, c'est-à-dire qu'il échappa au ourson en peluche, aux guirlandes fantaisies et au rose bonbon.

Le comte, encore étonné par l'attitude si contenue de sa fiancée, vint la visiter plus tard. Elle lui expliqua qu'elle était troublée par sa forme d'oiseau. Peu convaincu, Ciel la laissa se reposer et rejoignit Sebastian dans les cuisines, lui communiquant de changer le dessert du réveillon par le dessert favori de Lady Elizabeth.

… Tanaka était mystérieusement réapparu.


	28. Demain ! Demain ! Menaces

**Bon, dernier(s) chapitre(s) demain. Juré. Je fais durer le plaisir.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

24 Décembre 1889 : Demain ! Demain ! Menaces.

Lorsque sonna 19 heures, les festivités commencèrent. Ciel était redevenu humain et mangeait aux côtés de sa cousine, en compagnie des domestiques et des deux indiens. Les parents de Lady Elizabeth, trop occupés par leurs activités professionnelles, n'avaient pas souhaités se joindre au réveillon, expliqua Paula, mais ils avaient tout de même promis d'être présents le jour de Noël. Ce fut donc coiffé comme à son habitude que Sebastian servit et desservi les différents plats.

Elizabeth s'était enfin mise à piailler joyeusement, ne laissant pas Ciel s'ennuyer. Le petit groupe mangea ainsi pendant plus de deux heures, oubliant l'origine sainte de la célébration d'origine. De son côté, le démon profitait de la bonne humeur apparente de son jeune maître pour flirter un peu avec lui (mais seulement lorsque la demoiselle avait le dos tourné). Gêné par ce qu'il appelait un ''manque flagrant de discrétion'' de la part de son serviteur, Ciel emmena celui-ci dans un couloir proche, laissant sa fiancée s'amuser avec Soma.

« Sebastian… Comment dire… » Lança le comte, se ravisant tout de même. Il baissa la tête, les joues cramoisies. Le démon prit cela comme une invitation à vider son sac… même si, personnellement, il n'avait rien de particulier à vider.

« Que me reprochez-vous, jeune maître ? Je ne fais que profiter de votre forme humaine. Elle m'a manqué durant ces dernières semaines… J'avais envie de pouvoir parler avec vous, de pouvoir vous taquiner un peu, et je puis vous dire que cela me mets de bonne humeur… » Déclarant ceci, le majordome adressa un sourire charmeur à son maître avant de le reconduire dans la salle et de le rasseoir sur sa chaise. Encore troublé, il fallut plusieurs minutes à Ciel pour se remettre et finalement reprendre part à la fête.

Vers 23 heures, Sebastian apporta un gâteau à la fraise et à la crème pâtissière. Elizabeth, des étoiles dans les yeux, remercia le majordome pour lui avoir préparé son dessert favori. Celui-ci lui rétorqua en souriant que ce n'était pas son idée, mais celle de son jeune maître. La petite sauta au cou de Ciel et lui fit manger sa part, cuillère par cuillère (et une pour moi, et une pour Sebastian, et une pour Monsieur Tanaka…) Après cela, Paula alla coucher sa maîtresse. Celle-ci, avant de suivre sa servante, embrassa doucement Ciel sur la joue et lui souhaita une bonne nuit.

Ce fut alors au tour du jeune Lord de monter en direction de sa chambre. Sebastian le lava et le changea, puis le conduit vers son lit. Il embrassa la tête échevelée de son maître, lui souhaita de faire de beaux rêves… mais ne put décemment pas quitter la chambre ainsi. Ciel, étonné que son majordome ne soit pas encore parti, sortit une main des couvertures et la tendit vers le serviteur qui l'embrassa silencieusement. Ils restèrent ainsi, les yeux dans les yeux, les doigts fins du comte contre les lèvres douces du démon.

« Tes yeux brillent. » Commenta Ciel, fatigué.

« Rien que pour vous. » Répondit Sebastian, passant ses paumes sur les paupières du jeune garçon, les fermant enfin. Quelques secondes plus tard, la respiration du comte indiquait qu'il dormait déjà. Sebastian se leva et sortit alors.

Il referma la porte sans bruit, se tourna et…

« Monsieur Sebastian. »

Pris au dépourvu, le susnommé écarquilla les yeux mais se reprit vivement.

« Je serai clair : ne touchez pas au jeune maître de la sorte. » Sur ces paroles menaçantes, le vieil homme s'en alla, disparaissant au détour d'un couloir sombre.

Sebastian, abasourdi pour le courage de l'intendant, eut un sourire mauvais puis disparut lui aussi, mais dans un nuage de fumée noire.


	29. Joyeux Noël, Bocchan

**Voilà le dernier chapitre de cette fic. Je suis heureuse de voir que tant de monde m'a suivie durant tout un mois et que ces chapitres vous ont tous plu !**

**Il a été difficile pour moi de répondre à vos rewiews chaque soir, et il m'a rapidement fallut choisir entre écrire le chapitre de la journée ou répondre aux rewiews du précédent. J'ai donc dû abandonner. Désolée !**

**De plus, petite anecdote amusante, mais une rewiew me disait « Ciel est trop OOc, ça ne lui ressemble pas d'être aussi proche de Sebastian. » Etant d'accord et souhaitant faire au mieux, le chapitre d'après, Ciel évitait Sebastian. Et là, paf ! Une rewiew de ce chapitre me demandait plus de romance entre nos deux chéris ! x)**

**Bref, tout ça pour vous dire que ce n'est pas facile de satisfaire tout le monde, mais que vous m'avez bien fait rire.**

**Ce chapitre sera plus long que les autres, alors bonne lecture, et à bientôt !**

* * *

25 Décembre 1889 : Joyeux Noël, Bocchan…

« Il neige… »

Assis dans son lit, Ciel observait son jardin à travers sa fenêtre. En effet, de petits flocons tombaient des énormes nuages gris, s'échouant sur l'herbe déjà recouverte de glace. Le vent bousculait parfois les petits cristaux fragiles, les poussant, les balayant, puis les bourrasques se calmaient et les laissaient s'échouer doucement au sol, s'amoncelant en tas immaculés.

Emmitouflé dans sa couverture, le comte soupira. Il allait être 8 heures, mais Elizabeth dormait encore. Son majordome et lui avait convenu que tout le manoir s'éveillerait à 8 heures et demi puis irait ouvrir les cadeaux en pyjama. Ciel s'était donc félicité de son initiative lui permettant de dormir un peu plus qu'à l'accoutumée, mais son horloge biologique en avait décidé autrement et l'avait réveillé à la même heure que d'habitude.

« … Je m'ennuie. »

Ciel avait aussi promis à Elizabeth que ce serait elle qui lui donnerait son chocolat de la journée. Ainsi, il avait prévu d'attendre quelques heures avant de se retrouver sous forme animale, ayant le temps de prévenir les parents de sa cousine de sa future transformation.

« … Tante Frances va encore me réprimander pour ces étrangetés… »

N'y tenant plus, le jeune garçon se leva, enfila une robe de chambre bleu nuit et des chaussons, puis sortit, direction : la chambre de Sebastian. Il marcha rapidement dans les couloirs, faisant attention à ne pas faire de bruit et ainsi à ne pas réveiller les domestiques. Arrivé devant la porte entrouverte, Ciel entra.

« Sebastian. » Prononça-t-il en un murmure.

Le démon était assis sur son lit, une fiole dans une main et une moule dans l'autre. Des pistoles de chocolat et un petit bain mari étaient disposés sur la table de la chambre, laissant dans la pièce une délicieuse odeur de chocolat chaud.

« Mais que fais-tu ? » Demanda Ciel en s'approchant du petit chimiste.

« Je me prépare mon cadeau de Noël. » Déclara l'être démoniaque en tendant sa création sucrée au jeune comte. « Avalez, je vous prie. »

Ciel hésita, repensant à la promesse qu'il avait faite à sa fiancée. Elle allait certainement lui en vouloir… peut-être même allait-elle pleurer… Tant pis. Le comte ouvrit la bouche et avala le contenu encore fondu du petit moule que lui tendait son serviteur. Le chocolat, amer et parfumé, envahit son palais et le fit soupirer d'aise tandis qu'il savourait le mélange. « Voilà. Es-tu satisfait ? Maintenant, expliques-moi ce que tu fabriques avec du chocolat dans ta chambre. »

En questionnant ainsi son démon, Ciel se sentit chavirer. Il se sentait mal, comme s'il tanguait violemment… Sebastian le prit dans ses bras et lui caressa le crâne.

« Cela va passer. Attendez quelques secondes. » Recommanda-t-il au creux de l'oreille du jeune garçon.

En effet, au bout de courts instants, Ciel avait repris du poil de la bête. Et pas n'importe quelle bête.

« … Jeune maître, puis-je vous demander une faveur ? Je vous en supplie, miaulez. »

En entendant son majordome prononcer ces paroles, Ciel ne put retenir un « Miaou ? » de surprise.

… Un chat. Son fichu démon l'avait transformé en chat ! Ciel s'observa en se contorsionnant dans tous les sens. Il vit alors que son pelage était d'un magnifique bleu sombre. Sebastian l'informa que ses yeux étaient restés dans leur état d'origine, c'est-à-dire vairons, et qu'il était en tous points semblable à un Angora anglais.

Ciel donna un coup de tête à son majordome. Heureusement pour lui, ses propres poils ne le faisaient pas éternuer ! Il grimpa ensuite dans la bras de son majordome et se laissa transporter aux cuisines, non sans de nombreuses et délicieuses caresses et tendres paroles.

Après avoir nourri son adorable chaton, Sebastian alla réveiller tout le manoir. Monsieur Tanaka lui adressa un regard noir et partit prendre des nouvelles de son maître. Elizabeth, époustouflée par la beauté de son fiancé, ne lui tint même pas rigueur du fait qu'il n'avait pas tenu sa promesse. Elle le câlina pendant quelques minutes puis le laissa tranquille, faisant bien attention à ne pas l'irriter.

Les parents et le frère de la jeune marquise arrivèrent enfin. Après avoir recoiffé Sebastian, critiqué le manoir et les domestiques, s'être outrée de la présence des deux indiens, avoir réprimandé le ''manque de tenue'' de sa fille et avoir failli tomber dans les pommes à la vue de son neveu, Madame Frances déclara qu'il était temps d'ouvrir les cadeaux.

Toute la petite troupe se précipita alors sous le sapin, sauf Sebastian qui restait à l'écart, son jeune maître ronronnant dans les bras.

Les domestiques commencèrent. Finnian reçut des pains de graines et de graisse pour ses oiseaux adorés, ainsi qu'un petit cylindre tressé pour y déposer la nourriture. Bardroy découvrit une boîte remplit de solutions diverses et variées lui permettant de jouer au chimiste fou sans faire exploser le manoir, afin de travailler ses futures recettes. May Linn déballa un étui dans lequel se trouvait une nouvelle paire de lunettes, adaptées à sa vue. Monsieur Tanaka, quant à lui, ouvrit une boîte en bois lui étant destinée et y trouva de nombreux sachets de thés.

Soma et Aghni enchaînèrent. Le prince reçut ses toutes premières payes et un livre de contes. Son serviteur reçut un ouvrage culinaire sur les mœurs gustatives de l'Angleterre, annoté par Sebastian lui-même.

Ce fut au tour des Midford. Elizabeth déballa un magnifique ourson en peluche, unique dans le catalogue de la compagnie Phantom. Elle eut aussi le plaisir de découvrir de jolis bijoux, tous de la part de son fiancé. Finalement, elle ouvrit son dernier paquet et s'émerveilla devant la boîte en argent pur que lui avait offert son cousin. Elle alla le remercier d'une caresse sur le crâne. Frances et son mari reçurent des livres parus en édition limitée et le frère de Lizzy un nouveau fusil de chasse.

Ciel fut le dernier à ouvrir ses cadeaux. Une arche de Noé, commandée par Elizabeth, comme celle avec laquelle ils jouaient à l'époque, un cadre photo décorés par ses domestiques et une lettre qu'il glissa discrètement dans l'arche.

Après de longues embrassades et quelques chants de Noël, le groupe passa à table, servit par Sebastian. Le reste de la journée se déroula au rythme des rires et des jeux, des parties de chasse et des parties d'échec, des promenades à cheval et des cookies encore chauds.

Le soir, alors que les Midford rentraient chez eux, ce fut un chat éreinté mais heureux qui tomba dans les bras de son démon. Sebastian retransforma son maître d'un baiser sur le museau « Pouf ! » puis entreprit de le laver avant de le coucher.

Sous sa couette, Ciel sentit son démon s'asseoir sur le sommier.

« Sebastian… Donne-moi la lettre cachée dans l'arche que m'a offerte Elizabeth. »

Le susnommé s'exécuta et tendit le papier au jeune homme. Ciel se mit à lire à haute voix :

« _Cher jeune maître,_

_Cette lettre ne renferme rien d'autre que mon avis. C'est en tant qu'ancien majordome que je m'adresse ainsi à vous, veuillez ne pas m'en tenir rigueur._

_Depuis que vous vous métamorphosé en un animal différent chaque jour, il m'est apparu que Monsieur Sebastian vous observait différemment. Je ne sais si mon hypothèse est juste, si vous l'approuvez ou si vous la redoutez, mais, en tant que votre majordome et sachant que vous êtes déjà fiancé, cet homme ne devrait pas se comporter ainsi avec vous._

_Je vous laisse le soin de prendre les dispositions que vous jugerez nécessaires,_

_Monsieur Tanaka._ »

Ciel adressa un regard éberlué à son serviteur, attendant une quelconque réaction.

« N'aviez-vous rien remarqué ? » Susurra le démon en se penchant vers son contractant. « Haa… Je pensais pourtant avoir été clair… »

Les questions que se posait Ciel ne furent jamais posées, car les lèvres gourmandes de Sebastian l'en empêchèrent. Finalement, le comte se laissa emporter dans la douceur de l'instant, murmurant des paroles exquises aux oreilles de son majordome amoureux…

« Joyeux Noël, Bocchan… »

Derrière la porte de la chambre, Monsieur Tanaka sourit et disparut.

* * *

**Voilà, nous nous retrouvons ici. J'espère que ce dénouement a été à la hauteur de vous attentes !**

**PS :: Je vous annonce que, si une ou plusieurs bestiole(s) que vous aviez proposée(s) ne se trouve pas dans ces chapitres, rappelez-la/les dans une rewiew sur ce chapitre, elle(s) apparaitra/apparaitront dans des chapitres bonus ! :D**


End file.
